Y todo por un minuto
by karumene-san
Summary: Para completar una mision llegan a la aldea de la arena, lo que no sabian es que iban a salir de ese modo. lios y malentendidos, una historia escondida entre tantas, Hinata por fin encuentra lo buscado. todo se vuelve un poco mas confuso. Finalizada
1. Chapter 1

Le dedico este, mi primer fic a Luanda, por ser ella la que me mostró esta pagina por primera vez -

Disclaimer: Gaara, Hinata y los demás no son mis personajes (algún día estos dos serán míos pero…) han salido de la mente de _Kishimoto-sama_

"**La misión"**

"Aquí hace demasiada calor…" la chica se atuso un poco su bandana en el cuello, y se recogió sus largos y oscuros cabellos.

Seguía caminando y miró a sus compañeros, Shino parecía mas sombrío que de costumbre, pero aun así llevaba ese largo y completo abrigo, y Kiba iba sobre Akamaru, y sonreía abiertamente, aunque el perro parecía ya algo cansado…

-¿No os parece sospechoso que justo para esta misión Kurenai se haya indispuesto…?-Kiba dijo eso sin decirlo a nadie en concreto, solo lo dejo en el aire.

Hinata se volvió a su compañero, el sol realmente le dañaba en sus claros ojos, pero aun así adivinó la mala cara de Shino.

-No creo que tenga nada…

-Era una pequeña broma,- Kiba interrumpió a su compañera con una carcajada,- parece mentira que aun caigas en esas cosas y contestes.

"Realmente es molesto cuando dice cosas así…"

- Esto es muy problemático…-Shikamaru interrumpió la escena sacudiendo el sudor de su frente,- ya casi hemos llegado… no se por que me mandarían a mi a esta "misión".

Al decir esto ultimo hizo un gesto de burla, al parecer la veía infantil o tonta…

Tras un rato la muchacha sonrió al ver a lo lejos la gran muralla que separaba la aldea del basto desierto. Akamaru di un gran salto y de manera juguetona comenzó a correr y ladrar.

-Tranquilo Aka, - Kiba acarició la cabeza de su compañero y le dio algunas palmaditas de este modo el perro se quedó tranquilo.

Al acercarse a la puerta vieron a alguien esperándoles en la entrada, una chica rubia les miraba con aire desafiante.

-Ya era hora de que llegarais…- les dijo echando un mechón que se había salido del peinado.

Shikamaru se estiró bostezando, sin contestar a la chica.

-No tenéis remedio…- la muchacha movió la cabeza de forma negativa y les hizo un gesto para que le siguieran,- os llevare a lo que serán vuestras habitaciones mientras estéis aquí, yo seré vuestra guía, de modo que procurar no dar mucho jaleo…

-Gracias,- se escucho desde detrás de los tres chicos, la voz de Hinata tímidamente.

Los tres se giraron ligeramente y soltaron algún comentario apoyando a su amiga, o simplemente un movimiento de cabeza

De allí los llevaron a sus apartamentos, llegaron tarde y ya había anochecido cuando llegaron a sus habitaciones.

-Por hoy os dejo aquí, mañana temprano vendré y os llevare ante Kazekage-sama que os dará vuestras instrucciones.

-Buenas noches Temari-chan – dijo Hinata antes de entrar en su habitación.

-Que duermas bien,- se despidió la chica de manera simpática,- Shikamaru…- el chico se giró con expresión soñolienta- mañana os dirán el tiempo de estancia en la aldea, ¿sois vosotros los ninjas de enlaces, o hay mas?

- Seremos todos los necesarios…- dijo mientras movía la cabeza de un lado a otro,- cuando necesitemos más ninjas de Konoha solo tengo que avisar.

La chica se marchó sin más despedidas, dejando al joven en la puerta, este se encogió de hombros y cerró la puerta tras él.

-Kiba-kun…- la chica hablaba en un susurro tras la puerta llamando tímidamente,- Kiba debería estar ya fuera, despierta.

-¿Qué haces Hinata?,- Shino pasó junto a la chica, aparentemente acababa de salir de los baños.

-Kiba aún esta dormido, y Temari ya nos esta esperando y,- la chica miró la puerta de su amigo aun cerrada.

-Así no creo que despierte, déjame…- el muchacho puso su mano sobre la puerta y dio unos golpes- ¡¡¡KIBA DESPIERTA YA!!!

Al ver que no despertaba unos insectos salieron de la manga de su abrigo y se colaron por la puerta, segundos después se escucharon gritos y jadeos dentro de la habitación, una carrera, y la puerta se abrió de un brusco movimiento.

-Shino- el chico había adquirido un tono rojo en sus mejillas y nervioso cogió a su compañero por las solapas del abrigo,- ¿Qué crees que haces?, ¿acaso esas son maneras de despertar a un compa…?

No le dio tiempo a terminar la frase, pues Temari apareció por el pasillo y parecía muy enfadada.

-¿Creéis que esta bien arma todo ese ruido tan temprano?- la chica se acercaba y a la vez los tres amigos se miraban sorprendidos,- encima de que vais tarde a nuestra cita perdéis el tiempo en peleas estúpidas…

-¿Pasa algo aquí?- Shikamaru apareció por el mismo lugar donde momentos antes había aparecido Temari, y sin miramientos interrumpió a la chica.

-Otro igual,- la muchacha movía la cabeza de forma negativa,- tanto tiempo y seguís todos igual de críos… Bueno,- dijo finalmente suspirando,- ya es hora de marcharnos o Kazekage-sama no os recibirá.

Llegaron a un gran edificio circular, entraron y esperaron ante una puerta por la que Temari entro con cuidado. Al cabo de un rato la puerta se abrió de nuevo y de ella salió el hermano de Temari, y sin mediar palabras les hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que entraran en la habitación.

El primero en pasar fue Shikamaru, y tras el entraron Kiba, Shino y finalmente Hinata. Kankuro se apostó en la puerta impidiendo el paso, en todos los sentidos, y se cruzó de brazos.

-A Gaara no le gusta la falta de puntualidad,- dijo Kankuro serio,- esperamos que esta sea la última vez que pase.

Los tres ninjas se pusieron rectos de pronto al oír la voz amenazadora a sus espaldas, Shikamaru seguía con su actitud pasiva.

-Ya sabéis por que estáis aquí,- dijo Gaara hablando por primera vez, estaba de espalda a los chicos, mirando por el gran ventanal,- el tiempo de vuestra misión aquí depende de cómo surja, esperemos que todo continúe con normalidad, pues es la primera vez que celebramos aquí un evento como ese…

Los muchachos se miraron sonrientes por fin al ver la actitud de Kazekage, pues se esperaban que estuviera enfadado.

-Tranquilo Gaara que todo va a salir de lujo,- dijo Kiba de pronto sonriente y ya relajado.

Pero apenas le dio tiempo a decir esto cuando Gaara ya se había girado y tenia a los dos hermanos mirándole fijamente.

-Chico, deberías tratar con más respeto a Gaara-sama…- le dijo Kankuro poniéndole la mano sobre el hombro.

A Kiba le dio un escalofrío y se giró con una falsa sonrisa.

-Eto… si claro, lo siento Kazekage-sama.- e hizo una leve reverencia.

Bueno aquí dejo esto por hoy, voy a seguir esta historia no se por cuantos capítulos, pero creo que tengo trama para rato, pues hay varios de mis lios favoritos aquí, para empezar el de Gaara con….

En fin, el próximo lo subiré pronto, no me abucheen, es el primero -


	2. Chapter 2

Aquí dejo el segundo capitulo, - el disclaimer, como el cap anterior, nada es mío desafortunadamente y no lo hago con animo de lucro ni mucho menos…

"**segundo encuentro"**

Los chicos suspiraron aliviados bajo la sombra de un solitario árbol, ya sin la mirada de Gaara fijada en ellos.

-Tenemos mala suerte,- dijo Kiba tirado en el suelo, Akamaru le dio un ligero golpe en el costado, y el movió la mano hasta la cabeza de su compañero,- ya podríamos tener misiones más interesantes, ya que hemos subido de rango hace mucho…

-Esto esta bien,- dijo Hinata, aunque apenas se le oía,- vamos a colaborar en algo único, es emocionante.

Temari llego tras un momento de silencio, y se acercó a Shikamaru. Le susurro algo que los demás no lograron oír, y sin más se fue.

Kiba estaba medio dormido pero al verla irse se puso en pie, frente a su compañero.

-¿Ya tenemos cosas que hacer?- pregunto el chico pesadamente.

-Esto es muy problemático…- Shikamaru se puso una mano en la cabeza mientras miraba al cielo,- no… no hay que hacer, son manías de chicas…

Los demás no entendieron lo que el chico quiso decir, pero el parecía no estar dispuesto a decir nada más, de modo que volvieron a tumbarse sin hablar nada.

-Se me olvido mencionarlo antes,- Shikamaru volvió a interrumpir la tranquilidad de sus compañeros,- como ahora no nos han dado ninguna tarea por hacer iremos esta tarde al despacho de Gaara-sama de nuevo.

Kiba se quejó de nuevo…

-Ya podrían habernos dicho todo esta mañana, ese… tiene ganas de molestar ya… se le han subido los humos con su nueva posición…

Hinata comenzó a reír tímidamente al oír a su compañero y ver que mientras tanto Shino estaba tan tranquilo aún mirando las hojas del árbol desde el suelo.

-Es sorprendente como una pequeña amenaza consigue que vuestra puntualidad sea impecable,- rió Temari desde el despacho del Kazekage,- pero para que lo sepáis, Gaara-sama esta muy ocupado y llegara un poco tarde, tomen asiento y a esperar.

Kiba lanzó un quejido y se sentó en el centro de la habitación con las piernas cruzadas y mirando a la puerta, Shikamaru se apoyó en la pared junto a la puerta y bajo ligeramente la cabeza, Shino casi sin ser notado por nadie fue a una esquina y allí siguió el ejemplo de Shikamaru y se quedó en pie, mientras que Hinata fue junto a Temari, le dijo algo en voz baja y salió de la habitación.

Después de un rato esperando y sin que Hinata apareciera se abrió la puerta, y por ella entro Kankuro, seguido por Gaara.

-Siento la tardanza,- dijo este al entrar y verlos a todos allí,- tenía unos asuntos que no podía dejar.

-No importa,- dijo Shikamaru alzando la cabeza al fin,- terminemos pronto, o esto se puede alargar…

-Hinata no esta,- dijo Shino interrumpiendo a su compañero.

Gaara se sentó en su sillón y miró al chico que había hablado.

-¿Acaso pasó algo con la chica?- preguntó.

-No ha pasado nada Gaara, me pidió permiso antes para salir, y le dije que sí.

Temari explico el por que la chica no estaba pero no dio mas detalles.

Gaara movió la cabeza de forma negativa, pero aún así comenzó a hablar.

-Voy a daros vuestras instrucciones, ya se lo comunicareis a vuestra compañera. Para comenzar tendréis que…

De pronto se escuchó algo al otro lado de la puerta, alguien llamaba tímidamente, Temari se acercó y abrió, Hinata estaba allí, parecía que se había dado mucha prisa en volver, pues respiraba con dificultad.

Cuando se dio cuenta de que habían abierto la puerta enrojeció ligeramente sin atreverse a levantar la cabeza, Temari se encogió de hombros y volvió al sitio donde estaba antes.

-Lo siento…- dijo la chica aun con la mirada clavada en el suelo,- siento mucho haber interrumpido…

Lentamente levanto la vista y sus ojos se toparon con los ojos azules perfilados de Gaara. La chica enrojeció aun más al descubrir que el chico la miraba de manera un tanto extraña desde su asiento.

-¿No vas a pasar…?- dijo dejando el nombre al aire, pues aun no lo sabía.

-Hyüga Hinata…- la chica se presento al notar la ausencia de nombre,- lo siento, ahora mismo paso.

Sin levantar la cabeza demasiado entró y cerro la puerta tras ella, se giró y volvió a prestar atención a la reunión.

Tras su reunión fueron los cuatro compañeros a comer algo antes de acostarse.

-Al final la reunión se ha alargado,- dijo Kiba en un suspiro ya delante del plato.

-Siento mucho haber hecho que se retrasase,- dijo Hinata algo apenada.

-No es tu culpa, teníamos que saber lo que hacer, es normal que fuera larga,- Kiba intentó que su amiga no se apenara,- además la culpa es de ese Gaara… llega tarde después de la que lió esta mañana…

-Sois muy problemáticos…- Shikamaru ya estaba comiendo,- solo sabéis quejaros de todo…

-Shikamaru- Shino le miró de reojo,- ¿crees que eres el más apropiado para decir eso?

... un tenso silencio se apodero de los muchachos, hasta que terminaron de comer nadie dijo nada más, y el primero en levantarse fue Shikamaru.

-Bueno mañana empezaremos con los preparativos, estar todos preparados, yo me voy ya.

Cuando el chico salió Kiba se giró y miró por el ventanal a su compañero alejarse en la dirección contraria a la que se encontraban sus dormitorios.

-¿Creéis que esto tiene algo que ver con Temari?, esta mañana parecía muy sospechosa.

Hinata se quedó en silencio, mirando su plato ya vacío.

-Chicos yo también me voy estoy cansada, por favor pagad hoy vosotros.

La muchacha salió acelerada.

-…esta chica nunca ha sido así…- dijo Kiba mirando a su compañero,- además… ¡¿me acaba de ignorar?!

-Kiba… -Shino se levanto rápidamente,- me marchó, hoy te lo dejo a ti.

-¿¿¡¡Ehhh!!??- antes de que el muchacho pudiese hacer nada estaba solo delante de la cuenta.

Hinata iba caminando en dirección al pequeño apartamento donde dormía, caminaba rápida, estaba bastante cansada a pesar de que ese día apenas habían echo nada. De pronto escuchó algo, se quedó quieta esperando a escucharlo de nuevo, pero no había nada.

"Imaginaciones mías", pensó, "seguramente por sueño".

Siguió caminando, llego a los apartamentos, pero antes de entrar vio una sombras detrás suya.

-Byakugan- susurro la chica, concentrando las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban.

Le dio tiempo de ver como había alguien andando cerca de allí por las sombras, cuando por falta de fuerzas se desmayó…


	3. Chapter 3

Diclaimer: de nuevo si estos personajes fueran míos… (suspiro) al fin y al cabo todo esto es no me pertenece, (exceptuando paranoias y demás), y lo hago sin afán de lucro -

"**sospechas infundadas"**

"¿Qué es...?" la chica abrió los ojos lentamente, y al mirar alrededor no supo reconocer el lugar.

-Buenos días,- una voz salió de la oscuridad, Hinata miró hacía el lugar de procedencia pero no logró ver nada.

-¿Quién eres? –la chica habló tímidamente,- ¿Dónde estoy…?

-¿Hinata?- Shino llamo a la puerta de su compañera, pues la chica se retrasaba esa mañana y eso no era normal en ella.

-¿A ella no le haces lo que a mi?- Kiba acababa de llegar y se apoyó en la puerta.

Shino le miró con mala cara sin contestarle. Kiba suspiro, se acerco a la puerta y al tocar el pomo la puerta se entreabrió. Los chicos se miraron extrañados y volvieron a mirar dentro de la habitación de la chica.

-Hinata-chaaan –Kiba entro poco a poco en la habitación, primero asomó la cabeza, y lentamente fue entrando,- ... ¿Hinata?

La chica no estaba allí. Shino entro tras él, abrió la ventana y con la nueva luz solar los muchachos observaron que la chica no paso la noche allí, pues todo estaba igual que el día anterior.

Shikamaru se asomó a la puerta…

-¡Por dios Kiba!, ¡¡Deja de decir estupideces!!-Temari se había puesto a gritar, tras oír las suposiciones de Kiba sobre por que Gaara llegaba tan tarde.

-Shino, di eso que contaste antes en la habitación de Hinata-chan, y así Temari pensará lo mismo que yo.

Kiba miró a su amigo inquisitivo, Shino suspiro se encogió de hombros y comenzó a hablar.

-En resumen... cuando Hinata salió de cenar, se fue para los apartamentos, yo salí justo después de ella, me cruce con Gaara, el iba apresurado y también se dirigía en la dirección de los apartamentos, lo perdí de vista pues él iba corriendo… fue la única persona que pude sentir allí, por lo que Kiba…

El chico se calló dejando la continuación en el aire, aunque ya todos sabían que iba detrás de esa frase. Kiba miraba ahora con aire triunfal a Temari, ella sacudía la cabeza de forma negativa, sin cambiar su expresión.

Kankuro entró de pronto, y se puso frente a Shino amenazante.

-¿Sabes de quien estas hablando niño?

Shino ni se inmutó, tan solo le miraba con un ligero aire de superioridad típico en él. La escena se vio interrumpida por un fuerte sonido, parecía que alguien había suspirado, pero tan fuerte que todos pudieron oírlo. La puerta volvió a abrirse, y esta vez fue Gaara el que apareció, no dijo nada, camino en silenció hasta su silla y allí se puso a mirar la ventana pensativo.

-¿Gaara-sama?- Temari se acerco cuidadosamente y con voz dulce le llamaba esperando respuesta.

Gaara seguía igual sin moverse. Todos le miraban.

-No tenéis nada que hacer aquí, ya sabéis cual es vuestra misión hoy…

Por fin, y tras un largo silencio el muchacho habló, pero ninguno de los chicos de la hoja se movió.

-Gaara-sama, Hinata ha…- Shikamaru comenzó a hablar pero fue interrumpido por Gaara.

-Lo se…- al oír esto Kiba se puso en guardia, pero Kankuro lo agarró antes de que el pudiera moverse,- … se lo que ha pasado, lo arreglaré yo mismo, no os preocupéis, ahora por favor seguid con vuestro cometido.

Temari miró a Kankuro preocupada, Shino se dispuso a salir y cuando cruzaba la puerta escuchó un pequeño revuelo a su espalda.

-¡Maldición!-Kiba había volcado la mesa de Gaara,- ¡estoy cansado de esa cara de pasividad tuya!, ¡dime donde esta Hinata-san, o te lo sacaré a golpes!

El muchacho tenía agarrado a Gaara por el cuello de su camisa, y lo zarandeaba, nadie había sabido como reaccionar, hasta que Shino se metió por medio de los dos.

-Kiba, tranquilízate, Hinata ya no es una chica indefensa, sabe cuidarse, nosotros debemos seguir con lo nuestro.

Kiba bajó la cabeza y sin decir más salió rápidamente de la habitación.

-Eto…- ella seguía sentada en el suelo igual a cuando se levanto,- ¿me vas a contestar…?

Su voz sonaba dulce, de pronto se oyó el arrastrar de una silla contra el suelo. Alguien se había levantado.

El se acerco a Hinata, su puso de cuclillas junto a ella y poso su mano en la barbilla de la chica, obligándole a mirarle a la cara.

-Te ves tan bonita…

----

Notas:

. wooo, me e enganchado a escribir esto…

Si lo leéis dejad un review, me encantaría saber vuestra opinión sobre mi pequeña mente perversa jeje

Besos y hugs -


	4. Chapter 4

Agradecimientos a ---------- quien me ha animado a seguir escribiendo, muchos bixos guapa - espero que te guste…

Disclaimer: todo igual,,, para no repetirme…

"**¿Por qué estoy aquí?"**

Hinata enrojeció de pronto pero no pudo apartar la vista de la persona que sostenía su cara.

El rostro del joven estaba peligrosamente cerca del suyo, ella solo podía ver los rasgados ojos color miel, perfilados de un rojo intenso, y un extenso flequillo que cubría parte de su cara. La chica estaba nerviosa, ya no sabía que hacer, cuando el muchacho soltó su rostro y se puso de espalda a ella, entonces fue cuando la joven vio que él tenía el brazo dañado.

Hizo un ademán de levantarse pero entonces notó también y por primera vez que no podía moverse. El muchacho se giró y al verla intentando moverse hablo de nuevo.

-No lo intentes más o te dañaras, estas atada con chakra y no te conviene que apriete tus ataduras.

Un pequeño rayo de luz incidió en los cabellos del chico, eran de un rojo extraño, rojo y negro a la vez, algo como nunca antes había visto ella.

-¿Por qué estoy aquí?- dijo ya dando por perdidas sus preguntas anteriores.

-Temari, ¿sabes algo de lo que esta pasando?-Shikamaru estaba sentado en una de las altas sillas delante de un plato de ramen y junto a él la chica estaba igual.

-Para desgracia de todos… no- la chica suspiro cansada,- Gaara-sama se niega a contarnos nada, ayer en la noche salió tarde de pronto y esta mañana amaneció magullado, pero por algún motivo volvió a salir sin decirnos nada.

-Verdaderamente no creo que él tenga nada que ver con la desaparición de Hinata-san, pero aun así es todo muy problemático…

-Claro que no tiene nada que ver, -dijo la chica sin apartar la mirada de su plato,- pero… yo no pensaba que esto fuera así, me alegre un poco al oír que ibais a venir.

-¿Te alegraste…? yo pensaba que tu eras capaz de todo sola,- el chico la miró, dejando que los fideos que había cazado se resbalaran por los palillos.

-Chicos…- la muchacha movió la cabeza negativa y se volvió a su plato,- de verdad nunca os enteráis de nada.

-¿¿Ino?? Otra chica solo traerá problemas…- Kiba miraba de soslayo a Shikamaru mientras a la mañana siguiente el chico les comunicaba que Ino seguramente iría allí para sustituir a Hinata mientras la seguían buscando,- deberíamos dejar esta estúpida misión y buscar a Hinata-chan de una vez.

-No tenemos otro remedio es lo que toca.

Shino miraba algo apartado como siempre, sin decir nada absolutamente.

-Tu no tienes nada que ver aquí, de modo que no quiero dañarte…- el chico estaba haciendo algo que Hinata no lograba ver pues la habitación se hallaba en las sombras,- de modo que deja de preguntarme quien soy o donde estamos, solo debes saber que eres mi prisionera.

La chica llevaba ya allí un día, su raptor la había tratado bien realmente, le había dado algo de su comida y algo de abrigo para poder dormir bien, pero aun así no consentía hablar con ella.

La puerta se abrió de pronto, otro de rayo de luz iluminó al raptor y Hinata vio un poco más de el, su piel era extremadamente blanca, como estaba mirándole la chica no notó que había entrado alguien más.

-¿Esto es todo lo que has atrapado, Take-kun?- el hombre que había entrado se acerco a la chica,- no es más que una ratita asustada, - se giró a mirar a su compañero,- podríamos divertirnos un poco con ella, ¿no crees?

-¡Déjala!,- dijo el llamado "Take" interponiéndose entre su compañero y la chica,- ella es mi rehén, con ella atrapare a ese Kazekage, pero no la tocaras.

Hinata oyó la conversación algo asombrada, el segundo miro al raptor con cara de pocos amigos a la vez que se dirigía a la puerta.

-No se te olvide quien es aquí la prioridad, Takeru, ya deberías de bajar de nuevo al suelo y enterarte de que no todo es como tu desearías.

-Hablas demasiado…

La habitación se quedó a oscuras y Takeru se volvió de nuevo a Hinata y cogiendo su mentón de nuevo, le habló suavemente.

-Todo lo que has oído… mejor lo olvidas o tendrás problemas… espero que ese bestia no te haya dañado.

Los labios del chico quedaron muy cercas de los de ella, tanto así que la muchacha notaba su respiración.

-¡¡Gaara-sama!!- Kankuro corrió hacía su hermano menor e impidió que este cayera al suelo,- deberías descansar.

-Kankuro, onii-san… yo, quiero encontrarla, ella está allí por mi culpa, quien sabe lo que están haciendo con ella…

-Gaara… no deberías…

-Tranquilo, esto es un resfriado de nada, en… en…- el chico perdió el conocimiento, estaba exhausto, no solo tenía que ayudar a su aldea sino que además, ahora se pasaba el día intentando localizar el escondite de las personas que habían raptado a Hinata, y para colmo hará unos días que el chico tenía algo de fiebre, se había puesto bastante malo.

-¿Me habías llamado Temari?- Shikamaru estaba apoyado en una esquina esperando a que la chica llegara.

-Más o menos, tendría que decíroslo a todos, pero parece que solo tu viniste,- la muchacha miró en todas las direcciones.

-Si, Kiba y Shino buscan a Hinata en sus tiempos libres, a Kiba le ayuda Akamaru, y Shino tiene a sus bichos, son buenos rastreadores al fin y al cabo.

-No les servirá de mucho, lo que he venido a deciros es que Kazekage-sama en persona se esta encargando de buscarla, creo que Gaara-sama se siente culpable por algo.

-De modo que era eso…- el chico se quedó mirando a Temari, ella se había apoyado a la pared igual que él. – estoy algo cansado, yo también e cooperado en la búsqueda y llevo todo el día usando mi chakra. Creo que voy a dormir un rato.

Dijo mientras soltaba un gran bostezo.

---

Notas mías:

(Suspiro) . estoy locamente enamora del raptor… (si quieren saber quien es pregúntenme), y sip, algo se esconde tras Temari, algo fácil de intuir para una chica, que difícil para un chico… finalmente Gaara, y esa pasión por verla . aquí se hace presente mi pareja favorita, aunque en la historia aun no son pareja . 


	5. Chapter 5

Me alegra saber que os gusta mi historia -

Disclaimer: _Kishimoto-sama _hizo un gran trabajo al crear a estos chicos. Takeru no es suyo, ni mio (por desgracia T.T)

"**Reaparición"**

La boca del chico estaba demasiado cerca de la suya, oía su respiración, eso la agitaba, intento librarse de la mano de su captor, pero no podía moverse y a cada movimiento las cuerdas de chakra la sujetaban más fuertemente, haciéndole daño en las muñecas.

-Ya te dije que no intentaras moverte así,- le dijo sin alejarse de ella, por un momento la muchacha vio en los ojos de él melancolía, y pesar, esto hizo que dejara de forcejear por un momento.

En un suspiro el chico se alejo de ella, le dio la espalda y se marchó sin decir nada. La respiración de Hinata era fuerte, el había logrado ponerla nerviosa, aunque eso tampoco es que fuera muy difícil.

……………

-¿Te encuentras mejor?- Gaara abrió los ojos para ver a Kankuro sobre el hablándole demasiado rápido, apenas le entendía, además de él también estaba su hermana, y algunas otras personas que no eran tan familiares.

-Si… me… me encuentro mejor,- el muchacho intento incorporarse, pero una mano lo impidió.

-No estas bien Kazekage-sama, te has puesto bastante mal, ahora mismo la fiebre ha bajado gracias a algunos medicamentos que te hemos dado y…- Gaara no quería oír aquella perorata de estupideces que estaba diciendo uno de los médico de su aldea,- Gaara... ¿estas escuchándome?

-Si claro, pero no voy a quedarme aquí tumbado toda la vida, soy el Kazekage y tengo que ocuparme de la aldea.

-No te preocupes por eso ahora, Gaara-sama,- Temari estaba a su lado y le miraba preocupada.- Ya esta todo organizado y…

Temari se quedó en silencio al ver que su hermano repentinamente se había echado y ahora parecía dormir placidamente.

-Será mejor que lo dejemos solo, la conviene dormir.

…………

-Gaara ha caído enfermo,- Shikamaru llegaba a los baños donde se encontraban sus compañeros, descansando tras haber completado su trabajo de ese día.

-En ese caso ya nadie busca a Hinata- Shino dijo sin cambiar la expresión de su cara, pero Kiba al oírlo se puso en pie de pronto.

-¿¿¡¡Como!!?? Debemos hacer algo, buscarla ya de una vez, y pasar de esta misión, que no ayuda en nada.

Shikamaru ignoró el comentario de Kiba, pero al oírlo suspiro y se metió en el agua.

-Esto es todo demasiado problemático…

En tres días se calculaba que llegaría Ino.

……...

Abrió lentamente los ojos, y silenciosamente se levanto, miró que no hubiese nadie en la habitación, se vistió, sus ropas estaban sobre una silla junto a su cama.

Escuchó atento, fuera había ruido, si salía por allí seguramente le descubrirían. Miró a su alrededor, se asomó a la ventana, estaba en un primer piso, la distancia al suelo no era especialmente alta, de modo que saltó.

Cayó bien, apoyo una mano a la vez que las piernas de modo que no se hizo daño. Se puso en pie y miro a su alrededor, parece que nadie lo había visto, de modo que siguió caminando tranquilamente hasta las afueras de la aldea.

…………

-Takeru-kun,- la chica seguía en el mismo lugar, tenía las piernas entumecidas de no moverse en tanto tiempo, y el chico seguía sin hablar con ella,- me due…

-¿Quién te dijo que me pudieses llamar así?- el chico se volvió, de pronto parecía enfadado.

Se acerco a ella, su reacción la había asustado y ella ni intentó moverse.

-Si es verdad que eres muy linda, pero…- la mano del chico se poso de nuevo en el mentón de ella, y de un movimiento la obligó a mirarle a los ojos como había hecho hasta ahora. Se quedó en silenció repentinamente, su rostro denotaba el enfado que ella había captado antes en sus palabras.

"De nuevo así", pensó Hinata mientras agachaba la vista, aun sin poder mover la cabeza.

De repente notó algo, era él, eran sus labios posados sobre los de ella, intentó apartarse, ¡El estaba robándole su primer beso! ¡De ese modo tan brusco!

Los labios de el seguían posado sobre los suyos, fueron apenas unos segundos que se le hicieron eternos, logró mover la cabeza, se libro de las manos de su captor, pero al hacerlo dio un leve grito de dolor, pues las ataduras alrededor de su cuerpo se intensificaron, al sentir el calor del chakra del chico con su cuerpo volvió a gritar, pues quemaba, de pronto comenzó a quemar. Él se puso en pie y de un gesto las ataduras desaparecieron, Hinata estaba en el suelo tumbada, tenía la señal de sus ataduras alrededor de las muñecas y a lo largo de las piernas.

La chica se enderezó orgullosa y le miró con odio, el se había puesto de espaldas, tenía una mano sobre la frente y con la otra se apoyaba en la pared.

"Si le ataco ahora tal vez pueda escapar", Hinata se preparo, es puso es pie, pero le temblaron las piernas, llevaba casi dos días sentada en la misma posición y sus piernas estaban entumecidas, o eso era lo que ella pensaba.

-Ni lo intentes, esas cuerdas, además de ser de chakra absorben la vitalidad de las personas a las que apresan, no creo que te puedas mover en algún tiempo.

……………

"Creo que estaba por aquí…" Gaara vagaba solo por alguna parte del amplio desierto, volvía a notarse cansado, pero de pronto vio lo que llevaba todo el rato buscando, "su escondite, debe de ser ese, es el único…"

El llamado Kazekage rompió una gran roca en mil trozos, "arena", entró, tras el entraba la bochornosa luz del sol desértico.

-Takenawua, se que estas aquí, -la voz de Gaara era brusca, no era normal que él se alterara, pero ya estaba cansado de ese tío.

Siguió por el pasillo, aquello era más grande de lo que él pensaba, fue directo a la puerta del fondo, todo estaba muy silencioso, no parecía que hubiera nadie allí, por fin llego al final de su trayecto, abrió la puerta con fuerza.

Dentro de la habitación todo se quedo quieto y en silenció unos instantes cuando la puerta se abrió.

Takeru estaba inclinado sobre el cuerpo de Hinata, eso era lo único que Gaara veía desde su posición y eso lo enfurecía aún más.

----

Waaa!!! Esto lo continuare muy pronto, espero que os guste como a continuado la cosa, a mi me encanta, y… bueno ya continuare.

Dejen reviews si las gusta y si no,,, pues también y asi me ayudan -

Visitos a mis lectoras /es…


	6. Chapter 6

Hola de nuevo, me alegra que os guste, espero que disfrutéis leyendo tanto como yo disfruto escribiendo -

Disclaimer: los personajes de Naruto ya sabeis a quien pertenecen, ( T.T a mi no…) y Takeru es propiedad de Mitsuba TAKANASHI-san… como le envidio …

"**Un solo minuto"**

(Solo un minuto antes de la aparición de Gaara…)

Hinata estaba sentada, aún notaba el cosquilleo de sus piernas cuando intentó levantarse, desde ese momento la chica se había sentido algo mareada, todo le daba vueltas, se quedó mirando a su captor fijamente durante algún tiempo. Poco a poco la imagen se le hizo borrosa, intentó centrarse, pero las fuerzas le fallaron… "Malditas cuerdas de chakra…" fue lo último que pensó la joven antes de caer al suelo y perder el conocimiento.

Takeru se dio la vuelta, justo cuando los ojos de la chica se voltearon e iba a caer. Con una velocidad impresionante se puso a su lado y sujeto a la joven por la cintura impidiendo de ese modo que se golpeara la cabeza con el suelo. Con delicadeza puso la cabeza de la chica sobre el frío suelo.

Justo entonces quedó paralizado al oír la puerta abrirse, no había notado que alguien se acercaba, no sabía si era por que quien fuera no quiso o por que el había estado demasiado atento a la chica como para notarlo.

…………….

Shikamaru caminaba por las calles de la aldea de la arena, tras tomarse un buen baño pensaba ir a relajarse a la tranquilidad de su habitación, pues en la calle parecía estar todo realmente revolucionado.

Cuando estaba a punto de llegar una sombra conocida se acerco a él.

-¡Shikamaru!-Temari lo abordó de pronto, -Gaara-sama… -respiraba entrecortada, como si llevara horas sin parar de correr,- Gaara-sama ha desaparecido… cuando estaba en el hospital.

El chico se quedo paralizado al oír eso, "el Kazekage… se supone que estaba muy enfermo,… ¿no será que…?" el chico se abstrajo en sus pensamientos mientras la muchacha le miraba con curiosidad aún.

…………….

Gaara paralizado en la puerta los miraba, en su cara se leía furia, e incluso asco.

El chico levanto una mano, y una ola de arena arremetió contra Takeru, levantándolo de su situación, y tirándolo contra la pared opuesta. De ese modo Gaara llego a ver el cuerpo de la joven, se veía delicado cual flor, más pálido que de costumbre. Al verla allí en el suelo, pensó en la imagen que vio al entrar… de su imaginación acudieron mil situaciones a cada cual peor, rojo de furia se giró hacía su contrincante, el cual ya se había puesto en pie para responder a su ataque.

-Estúpido Bijuu.

Takeru preparó un sello, pero Gaara, el cual había recuperado su expresión de tranquilidad habitual, ya había mandado otro ataque contra el…

-¡Sarcófago de Arena!- de pronto Takeru se vio atrapado por una masa de arena, todo su cuerpo estaba inmóvil, solo podía mover la cabeza un poco. –No deberías entrar en la aldea de la arena, y mucho menos intentar dañar a nuestros invitados.

El chico fue hacía Hinata, la cogió con suavidad y se fue hacía la salida, con un gesto de su mano el "sarcófago" que había creado le siguió.

………….

-Shikamaru, creo que esto no valdrá de mucho,- Temari seguía a Shikamaru, que era guiado por Kiba y Akamaru,- si Gaara-sama no quiere que le sigamos la arena borrara sus huellas.

Pero al parecer no era así, de pronto vieron aparecer algo por el horizonte, iba en dirección a la aldea de la arena.

Los muchachos sacaron sus armas, pero Akamaru comenzó a ladrar fuertemente señalando hacía ese lugar.

-Akamaru dice que ESE es Gaara-sama…-Kiba estaba tranquilamente sentado sobre su compañero, cuando se dio cuenta de algo,- no viene solo, esta con… esta con… ¡HINATA!!!

Al oírlo todos corrieron hacía el lugar donde se veía la sombra aún lejana.

-¡Gaara-sama!- Temari llego la primera y corriendo se dirigió hacía su hermano. Al verlo de cerca se sobresalto, el chico parecía realmente muy cansado, iba con Hinata en sus brazos, el estaba totalmente pálido y sudaba mucho. Tras ellos iba alguien más atrapado.

Los demás se quedaron también sorprendidos al verlos de ese modo, pero Shikamaru actuó con rapidez.

-Kagemane no Jutsu, (imitación de la sombra), Gaara, ya puedes soltar a este tipo…

De pronto toda la arena que estaba alrededor del chico cayó al suelo, dejando tras de sí una gran humareda, pero él aunque lo intentó no pudo moverse pues Shikamaru lo tenía atrapado con su técnica de las sombras.

Kiba rápido acudió a atarlo con hilos de chakra, pues sabía que la técnica de su amigo no duraría hasta la aldea.

Mientras tanto Kiba había acudido a Hinata, posándola sobre Akamaru.

……………….

-Gaara-sama…- Hinata estaba en una cama del hospital de la arena, llevaba ya varias horas dormida, dijo eso y justo abrió los ojos sobresaltada… "solo ha sido un sueño" pensó mientras miraba a su alrededor, pero sus ojos se toparon con otra cama habitada… La cama de Gaara, el chico tenía la fiebre muy alta, a pesar de que le habían dado varios tipos de medicinas estaba sudando y la fiebre no bajaba.

La chica se acercó a la cama, estaban solos en esa fría habitación de hospital. Se puso junto a él, y le sujeto la mano.

-Muchas gracias, Gaara,- susurro mientras le cambiaba el paño humedecido de la frente por otro más frío.

-No fue nada Hinata-san…- dijo el sin apenas levantar la voz, la chica al oírlo enrojeció suavemente,- cualquier cosa por…

El chico cayó en un profundo sueño, sin terminar su frase.

Hinata sentía hambre, ya estaba totalmente recuperada, era una chica fuerte, aunque no lo parecía, y se había recuperado rápido.

Salió de la habitación, y se dirigió a los comedores, para ver si había algo para comer. Por el pasillo oyó algo, era Temari, hablaba con alguien que no pudo saber quien era, pues su voz no se oía.

-El chico que capturo a Hinata-san ya esta encarcelado, no dice nada, tendremos que obligarle a hablar, por las malas,- Temari se dirigía a la habitación de Gaara,- pero ya empezaremos mañana es tarde y me preocupa más la salud de Kazekage-sama.

Hinata se internó en su habitación de nuevo, y allí espero a que Temari entrara.

-Hinata-san, no te esperábamos despierta,- junto a ella estaba Shikamaru,- ¿te encuentras bien?

-Si… eto… tengo algo de hambre, me disponía a ir al comedor.

-El horario de cenas terminó hace rato, pero tranquila, te traigo algo ahora mismo,- Temari salió de la habitación rápidamente, dejándola a solas con su compañero.

-Entonces te encuentra mejor…- el chico nunca se había quedado a solas con su amiga, y tras un pequeño silenció decidió hablar… sin mucho éxito.

-Eto…si claro, en realidad Takeru-kun no me hizo nada es solo…

-¿Cómo le llamaste?

La muchacha se sonrojó, no había notado como había llamado a su captor.

-Oí ese nombre cuando alguien entro en la habitación donde estaba yo, el no me lo dijo… pero supuse que era su nombre.

La puerta se abrió, Temari entro con un tazón de ramen para llevar, se lo dio a la chica mientras ella miraba a Gaara y volvía a medirle la temperatura.

………………….

Hinata descansaba felizmente en su habitación, esa mañana le habían dicho que podía abandonar el hospital si quería y tras pasar allí una noche la chica se fue derecha a su pequeña habitación.

Le habían dejado el día libre, también le habían dicho que en dos días llegaría Ino Yamanaka, no conocía demasiado bien a esa chica, pero nunca estaba de mas tener a alguien con quien poder conversar.

Tras algún tiempo poniendo en orden las cosas decidió ir a dar una vuelta, "tal vez valla a ver a Gaara-sama, estará aburrido…"

De ese modo la chica se dirigió de nuevo al hospital.

-Pasa,- alguien desde dentro de la habitación le dio permiso a la chica para que pasara.

Ella abrió la puerta.

-Buenos días,- dijo al entrar, cerro la puerta tras ella, aun sin mirar quien le había contestado.

-Buenos días Hinata-san

La chica se giró al oír la voz de Gaara, estaba sentado, se le veía mejor, y lo más raro, le sonreía…

-Ka…Kazekage-sama.

-No tienes que estar nerviosa,- le dijo al ver su reacción sonriente,- ¿has venido por algo?

La chica se acerco un poco pero se quedó de pie.

-Eto… yo solo quería agradecerle, y ver como se encontraba esta mañana… cuando me fui no estabas en la habitación y…

-Ya me agradeciste ayer, ¿o me confundí?- el chico le miraba divertido, su cara volvía a ser un espejismo inescrutable, ya no se veía esa sonrisa con la que le había saludado, pero aún así la chica creía ver ese brillo en sus ojos.

-¿Ayer?... –se quedó algo pensativa- ¡oh! Si claro, Gaara-sama estaba dormido, pensé que no lo había oído, siento molestarle de nuevo.

-Hinata-san, no molestas, llevo toda la mañana aquí sin nada que hacer, no estoy acostumbrado a eso… - el chico se quedó pensativo,- y no me gusta que me llames así… ayer me gusto más como sonó mi nombre.

-¿¿Ayer??

-Gaara…

La chica enrojeció, era verdad, el día anterior, le había llamado así, pero no había sido su intención.

-Lo siento, es una falta de respeto, no se como…

-Silencio…- el chico se había puesto en pie, justo delante de ella y su suave dedo ahora reposaba sobre los labios de la joven haciendo que callara.

-Parece que no va ha decir nada…- la voz de Kankuro se colaba por la puerta.

-Esperemos unos días más, tal vez cuando Gaara-sama se recupere pueda hacer que hable,- esta vez la voz era la de uno de los ancianos del consejo.

-Pero… Gaara-sama… por ahora no le podemos dejar que se sobresalte, podría ser peor.

-Por ahora no le diremos nada, seguiremos con la misma técnica hasta que hable, finalmente acabara soltándolo todo, tenemos a los más expertos torturadores a nuestro cargo…

Hinata y Gaara seguían en la misma posición escuchando lo que discutían delante de la puerta, pero cuando la chica oyó eso se sobresaltó, y Gaara le sujetó para que no hiciera ningún ruido. Se quedaron así, hasta que las voces se perdieron por el pasillo, Hinata estaba totalmente ruborizada, pues Gaara la tenía entre sus brazos. Cuando por fin pasaron el joven la soltó de su abrazo y con expresión preocupada volvió a sentarse en la cama.

-Eso no valdrá de nada con el… si tan solo confiaran en mi… estúpido resfriado…

Hinata seguía clavada en el mismo sitio, aquello que había oído… el abrazo de Gaara… todo, ¿estaba preocupada?, ¿acaso se había preocupado por el que un día fue su captor?, "no, no puede ser eso, será… no se, quizás me puse nerviosa al estar así con Gaara-sama…"

……….

(Esa tarde…)

-¡Hinata-chan!- Kiba se acercaba a su amiga, que les esperaba en las puertas de la aldea sentada con un pequeño almuerzo para sus amigos.

-Hola chicos, como no tenía nada que hacer os prepare, pensé que llegaríais hambriento.

-Hinata-chan, tu siempre tan atenta,- Kiba se sentó junto a ella, y cogió su parte.

-Gracias, Hinata-san- Shino se acercó y lo cogió sin decir más, mientras que Shikamaru hacía lo mismo.

-Me alegra ver que te encuentras mejor. – Shikamaru la miraba expectante,- te gustara saber que ese tipo esta teniendo lo que se merece… ¿no?

-Eto, si claro- la chica volvió a ponerse algo tensa, no podía evitarlo cuando le hablaban de Takeru,- ¿sabéis donde esta?

-Por supuesto Hinata, yo mismo fui a ver que no se andarán con tonterías, después de todo el te tuvo apresada varios días- Kiba decía esto orgulloso y sonriente,- lo tienen en…

-Cállate estúpido,- Shino le interrumpió,- ¿no crees que podría haber alguien buscándole?, no es nada cauto ir diciendo su paradero a voz de grito.

La muchacha sonreía mientras sus amigos seguían discutiendo, pero por dentro algo la tenía preocupada.

…………….

Hinata estaba intranquila, sus compañeros finalmente le habían dicho donde estaba encarcelado Takeru, tras varias discusiones más.

Era ya tarde, había anochecido hacía rato, pero aún así la chica no podía dormir, daba vueltas en su cama sin saber donde mirar. Finalmente se decidió a dar una vuelta.

Caminaba en círculos por la aldea, no había nadie, era ya tarde y seguramente todos estaban dormidos.

Sin darse cuenta había acabado delante de la puerta del edificio donde estaban las celdas de máxima seguridad, no pensaba entrar, "de todas formas, seguro que esta cerrado aunque quisiera…" una fuerte ráfaga de aire en ese momento hizo que la puerta se moviera chirriante un poco. La chica sorprendida se asomó, "si esta abierto quizás haya huido", pensaba mientras entraba por el hueco que había quedado con cuidado.

Estuvo un rato caminando sin prisas, iba con cuidado con tanta destreza como un lince, no hacía ningún tipo de ruido.

De repente vio una sombra que se dirigía hacía donde ella estaba, no le dio tiempo de esconderse cuando él dio la esquina y la vio allí.

-Kazekage-sama…-la chica estaba confundida y algo asustada,- ¿Qué hace…?

-¿Qué haces aquí?- completó el sin dejarle hablar, su expresión era del todo neutra, la chica no podía ver nada en su cara.

-Eto… yo no sabía que es esto… solo miraba.

-Deberías ser menos curiosa, por favor sal de aquí… creo que ya sabes donde estas.

-Pero…- la muchacha le miró afligida, ella quería ver que había echo.

Gaara bajo la cabeza, y dio un paso, adelantándose así a la chica.

-Haz lo que quieras,- dijo dándole la espalda y andando de nuevo hacía la salida,- dejare abierto por un rato, espero que no tardes.

La chica se quedó quieta por un solo instante, oyendo los pasos de Gaara alejarse en la oscuridad.

Finalmente llegó a la última celda del lugar, allí es donde le dijeron que estaba, se asomó, pero lo que vio le heló la sangre.

-Ta… Takeru-kun…-Hinata se apoyó en la reja, las piernas le habían fallado un instante, pero justo en ese momento el chico levanto un poco la cabeza y se quedo mirándola.

-T… te dije que, … que no me llamaras así- el chico tenía la respiración entrecortada, apenas se movía, Hinata le dedico una sonrisa, no sabía el porque, pero no quería dejarle en ese estado, miró hacía ambos lados y se dispuso a mirar la cerradura… estaba abierta, "Gaara, tan seguro de ti mismo, …gracias".

Entro y se puso junto al chico, que orgulloso no dejó que ella se acercara más.

-Estoy bien, ahora vete,- se paró para respirar un poco más,- sino quieres que te tome de rehén otra vez.

Esa vez tuvo que callarse pues comenzó a toser.

"Si tan solo hubiese llegado un minuto antes, Gaara no habría hecho esto…"

-------------

…Bueno he hecho el capi más largo a petición de las lectoras - solo decir que me parece que quedo algo raro, pero me encanto escribirlo espero que os guste

Bixitos a Kilo-ling por apoyarme desde el principio, a Marybel, me gusta que me cuentas como quieres que continue -, a dragonsita del amor, me encanta que me hayas añadido a tu favoritos, y finalmente a Saru Uchiha, por dejarme tambien un review, Arigato!!

Ahora sigo escribiendo, que parece que este dando las gracias tras recibir un gran premio xD…


	7. Chapter 7

Saludos de nuevo, subo lo último que escribí, espero que os guste -

Estas personas no me pertecen, pero ahora puedo hacer que hagan todo esto juas, juas, juas…

……….

"**¿Qué prefieres…?"**

Hinata continuó junto a Takeru durante un rato, "menos mal que nunca me separo de mi riñonera" pensó la chica aliviada, el chico se había desmayado segundos después de decir la última frase, pero la muchacha no dejó que su cabeza tocara el suelo, se sentó y la apoyó en sus piernas.

Con ayuda de algunas cosas que tenía guardada en su riñonera limpio cuidadosamente la sangre que cubría el rostro del chico, y desinfecto las heridas que pudo ver… "supongo que no es mucho, pero no me gusta verte así", la chica comenzó a pensar eso. "cualquiera que me vea… pensara que estoy realmente loca, el fue quien me capturo, y esta ahora así por ello."

De repente Takeru recobró el conocimiento e intento moverse, pero no pudo, pues la chica le sujetaba la cabeza mientras le limpiaba una herida de la frente.

Hinata se sonrojo levemente el notar como el abría los ojos y la miraba tan fijo.

-Lo siento… eto… Takeru-kun, pero si no te llamo así no se como debería llamarte,- la chica seguía entregada a su labor de dejar el rostro del chico inmaculado.

-Esta bien… no hace falta que sepas mi nombre, tan solo no me llames así.

Los dos enrojecieron a la vez al darse cuenta de la situación en la que estaban en ese momento.

-Si claro, Take-san,… ¿te parece bien así?- dijo la chica para eliminar ese silencio incomodo que había aparecido de pronto.

-Si mejor…

De nuevo ese silencio, la chica había terminado de limpiarle la herida pero el ya no intentaba moverse, notaba el calor de ella es su cabeza, y notaba cada caricia de sus manos en su dañada cara, eran caricias sin rencor y sin miedo.

-Es tarde, ¿no deberías irte a dormir?

-Es verdad, si tardo mucho las puertas se cerraran.

Takeru se sentó con cierta dificultad, tenía todo el cuerpo magullado, pero ese rato y las pequeñas curas de la chica lo habían recompuesto un poco. Ella se levanto disponiendo a irse, cuando de pronto volvió a notarlo, esa vez fue menos agresivo, más, no como lo llamaría ella, tal vez… más tierno.

El chico había situado su cara a la altura de la cabeza de la chica y sus labios tocaban los suyos con tranquilidad.

Ella no supo como reaccionar, se quedo quieta, el chico se alejo, fue solo un pico, un beso corto pero sentido. Hinata se sonrojo y bajo un poco la cabeza.

-No conozco tu nombre…- dijo el desviando la vista al ver la reacción de la chica.

-Hiuga Hinata, puedes llamarme como quieras,- la chica se acercaba a la puerta, ya se iba a marchar pero la mano de el sujeto su brazo, débilmente, pero ella lo notó y se giró.

-Hinata-chan… yo… muchas gracias.

Hinata la dedico una cálida sonrisa y salio de la celda, cerrando la puerta tras ella.

……………

Ya estaba casi en la salida, comenzó a oír la lluvia, "es raro que este lloviendo aquí" pensó según se acercaba a la puerta de salida. Aun estaba abierta, Hinata suspiro aliviada. La cruzo y cerro tras ella, pero al girarse vio una figura sentada sobre una roca, se acerco. Era Gaara, estaba totalmente mojado, el chico levanto un poco la cabeza.

-Has tardado mucho,- se quedó mirándola, la muchacha llevaba las ropas algo manchadas de la sangre de Takeru, incluso sus labios habían quedado de un color un poco mas rojo tras el gesto del chico,- ya veo… no hice bien ese día, creo.

Gaara estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas y la cabeza gacha, solo la levanto para verla, pero tras esa leve mirada le volvió a hundir, no le apetecía mirar a la chica, se levanto y le dio la espalda.

-No quiero que vuelvas a este lugar, es de acceso restringido, la próxima vez te cortare el paso.

La chica ante eso reacciono de una manera un tanto extraña para como lo hacía siempre. Corrió hasta Gaara y se puso delante de el.

-Gaara-sama,- el agua la estaba empapando pero no le importaba,- no es lo que piensa, él me trato bien cuando me apreso, pero ahora el esta siendo tratado muy mal, no me gusta que sea así, yo… yo…- la chica ahora sin ese empuje inicial no sabía muy bien que decir, simplemente miró a Gaara, para verle la cara tenía que alzar la cabeza pues el chico era mas alto que ella, el agua le nublaba la vista y mojaba sus facciones, pero aun así la chica creyó ver en los ojos de Gaara tristeza, más de la acostumbrada.- Gaara-sama, yo, no quiero que pienses que el me gusta, yo solo… el es un buen chico… y…

Gaara giró la cabeza. "¿Qué es esto…?" Gaara comenzaba a sentirse aún mas apenado tras oír a la chica, "no puede ser, no es mas que una cría, tendrá… 17 años, no puedo ponerme así por una niña como ella"

-¿Gaara-sama?- la chica lo miraba tenía la cabeza levantada, por lo que el agua corría por sus mejillas. Su voz sonó triste, llena de melancolía tal vez, lo miraba con esa carita de perrito abandonado, sus lindos ojos grandes y expresivos, esos labios.

"Si, son esos pequeños labios los que hacen que te sientas así" Gaara sacó ese pensamiento de su mente. El la seguía mirando, ahora ya no intentaba irse, su cabeza estaba inclinada había abajo, sus pelos totalmente mojados le caían por la frente y goteaban suavemente.

Ahora estaban juntos, tanto que de lejos sus siluetas se confundían, ¿cómo habían llegado a esa posición?, lo había logrado él al intentar huir de ella, mientras que ella le había cortado el paso, y aunque el intentara irse ella seguía firme, dispuesta a no moverse.

Ahora estaban en esa posición que tanto le incomodaba, pero ella no le quitaba la vista, no paraba de mirarle.

"¿Por qué me sigue mirando así?, ¿por qué no se va y se olvida de que le espere?, ¿por qué le espere?..." esos pensamientos corrían como el agua por sus pensamientos.

Tan solo había pasado un minuto desde que la chica había hablado por última vez, un minuto de miradas, un minuto de pensamientos, un minuto eterno.

Un minuto que acabo confuso, un minuto que acabo de esa manera, la única manera que Gaara quería que acabara, un minuto que… que… duro ese beso, otro minuto, fue otro minuto, la chica sorprendida no se movió solo notó el calor de los labios de Gaara, los notaba sobre los suyos, y no podía moverse.

El beso no profundizo, fue uno de esos besos que Hinata ya notaba como familiares, pero este era distinto, fue en la quietud, bajo la lluvia, tras esa discusión, la muchacha se notaba confusa.

Cuando se separaron le miró con expresión confusa, el no le respondió, solo le miraba, esperando a que ella reaccionara, pero ella no dijo nada, se quedó quieta, acompañada de sus pensamientos, su mente estaba echa un lío.

Gaara bajo la cabeza, esa no era la reacción que el quería ver, pero tampoco era la peor… Finalmente se movió, le sujeto el brazo a la chica y de un movimiento le obligó a mirarle.

-¿Ves Hinata?, no te podía contestar… ¡esto es lo único que quería contestarte!

El muchacho hundió el rostro, dejo de mirarla se dio la vuelta y caminó en el sentido contrario a la chica.

Ella por su parte se quedó allí quieta, sin moverse, todo lo ocurrido la había confundido.

"¿Qué ha sido eso?, ¿era Gaara ese chico?, es imposible, primero Take-kun y ahora el… es todo tan confuso, ¿Qué debo hacer?, tal vez deba olvidarme esta misión e irme, pero no puedo, debo enfrentar esta situación. Eran esos besos de Take tan… tan… no se expresarlos, a pesar de las situaciones en los que se producen son especiales, logran que mi cuerpo entero se convulsione solo con rozar mis labios, pero este beso, ha estado lleno de calor, y tan dulce, no esperaba eso de Gaara-sama, tal vez deba… no eso no, quizás sea mejor… ¡¡nooo!!"

Estuvo bajo el agua un rato cavilando, finalmente se decidió a retomar el camino a su apartamento, era realmente muy tarde y estaba empapada.

…………….

-¡Hinata!,¡Hinata-chan despierta!

La chica se movió un poco en la cama, no se encontraba muy bien. De pronto una fuerte luz entró, los chicos habían forzado la puerta sorprendiendo a la chica.

-L-lo siento Hinata-chan,- dijo Kiba dándose la vuelta rápido. –pensamos que te había pasado algo.

-N-no es nada, -dijo la chica a la vez que soltaba un fuerte estornudo.

-¿Te constipaste?

-Ayer salí un rato en la noche a dar un paseo y…y… -otro estornudo la interrumpió,- lo siento, empezó a llover y supongo que me resfrié por el agua.

Shikamaru movía la cabeza desde la puerta.

-Que problemática…será mejor que hoy tampoco vengas a la misión, ve al hospital y que te den algo para parar esos estornudos. Hoy nos encontraremos con Ino cuando volvamos.

-No, yo tengo qu-que-que- otro estornudo la sacudió entera.- lo siento.

La muchacha bajo la cabeza y dejo que se fueran, después de todo alguien que se pasa el rato estornudando solo puede dificultar las tareas.

"Tendré que ir al hospital… y allí estará él… y…" de pronto recordó que Gaara estaba enfermo, y que aún así aquella noche se quedó a esperarle bajo la lluvia, "¡oh no! Gaara" la chica se vistió rápidamente. Y se dispuso a ir al hospital.

……………

-Hinata,-Temari se acercó a la chica cuando esta llegaba al hospital- ¿qué haces aquí?

-Buenos días Temari-san, esto-estoy- eeesto- otro estornudo la sacudió,- lo siento, creo que me he resfriado.

La chica le sonrió mientras le tendía un pañuelo.

-Con esos estornudos es normal que no vallas a la misión- dijo riendo,- parece que enfermar se ha puesto de moda.

-Temari, ¿cómo esta Gaara-sama?

-…- la muchacha suspiro llevándose la mano a la cabeza,- esta peor, es un inconsciente, se ha pasado la noche fuera a pesar de estar enfermo.

-¿Es muy grave lo que le-le… pasa?- la muchacha seguía estornudando.

-No lo sabemos con seguridad, es una enfermedad que cogió cuando fue a la aldea oculta de la niebla, pero siendo Gaara ya estaría bien, eso si reposara.

-Claro- Hinata suspiro con parte de alivió al escucharla, y otra parte de culpa.-Bueno iré a buscar aun médico, que me de algo para los- los... (estornudo) ya sabes…

Temari se marchó riendo, mientras que Hinata se internó en el hospital.

………….

Después de visitar al médico y que le mandara unas pastillas para que cesaran los estornudos busco la habitación de Gaara. "No debería ir, después de lo de ayer… no se si debería ir…" pero antes de terminar de pensar ya estaba frente a la puerta de la habitación del chico, estaba cerrada, pero era horario de visitas de modo que entro cuidadosamente. Él estaba acostado, plácidamente dormido. Ella se acerco, se sentó en la silla junto a la cama.

-Gaara-sama… lo siento estas peor por…-la muchacha se quedó en silencio pues Gaara había alzado la mano lentamente y había posado un dedo sobre los labios de la chica en señal de silencio. Ella se ruborizo ligeramente al notar ese dedo tocar sus labios.

-So-solo Gaara,… po-por favor…- el chico hablo entrecortadamente. Y bajo la mano.

-Gaara…- esa palabra salió de su boca como un suspiro, y se quedó hay,- lo siento, lo siento de veras, por mi culpa empeoraste y-y-y (estornudo), lo siento otra vez… ahora voy a contagia…

-Hinata… ¿enfermaste?

-No, es solo un pequeño resfriado, no es nada.

El chico se quedó dormido de nuevo, ella se puso en pie y le dio un beso en la frente, se dispuso a irse, pero cuando estaba en la puerta oyó la voz de Gaara.

-¿…A quién prefieres…?

-------------------

- aquí os dejo de nuevo, espero que os guste el nuevo capitulo, a mi me ha encantado, aquí creo que resuelvo muchas de las dudas y comentarios de vuestros reviews, jeje, os dejo hasta el próximo capitulo, ya sabéis que debéis seguir informándome de vuestras opiniones.

Bixos y hugs a todas/os los que leáis esto - kiss


	8. Chapter 8

Buenas, aquí os dejo otro capitulo de esta historia, no pensé que os gustaría tanto, (es una de tantas que lleva meses rondando en mi mente)

Bien de modo que aquí vuelven esos personajes que no son míos, pero que los manejo, sin animo de lucro, solo por entretenerme y verles hacer eso…

"**Complicaciones"**

-¡¡Ino-chan!!-Kiba vio a su compañera de lejos, y le saludo con la mano.

Ella sonriente se acerco a sus compañeros y los saludo a todos.

-¿Y Hinata-chan… donde esta?

-Se quedó en la aldea, solo sabe estornudar- respondió Shikamaru con expresión preocupada.

-Bueno como llegue pronto, me voy con vosotros a la misión, y…

-No,- la voz de Shikamaru sonó rotunda,- ve a la aldea, descansa y mañana estarás a pleno rendimiento.

-Será lo mejor Ino- dijo Shino interviniendo por primera vez. Una sonrisa se asomo tímidamente bajo su abrigo, e Ino le contesto con una igual.

-Esta bien, os veré allí después, iré a buscar a Hinata.- La chica se despidió con la mano mientras veía como sus compañeros partían.

Sonriente tomó el camino hacía el pueblo.

……………

-Kankuro, me preocupa Gaara, no sabemos que hizo anoche, y estuvo bajo la lluvia…

-No te preocupes, ya es mayorcito, sabe cuidarse solo y…

-No me preocupa eso, se que sabe defenderse y se que no dañaría por ahora a nadie de la aldea, pero aún así, me preocupa que deambule solo por ahí.

Kankuro se acerco a su hermana, le sujeto los hombros y le miró tranquilizadoramente.

-No te preocupes más, ahora tenemos que seguir intentando interrogar al niñato ese, y si estas distraía podría escapar.

La muchacha suspiro aun preocupada por su hermano menor, pero entró en la zona de máxima seguridad ya con la cabeza despejada.

…………..

-Gaara-sama…- la chica se llevo las manos a la boca, lo había vuelto a decir,- eto… Gaara.

Pero el chico no reaccionó, se acercó a él de nuevo. Esa pregunta, esa endiablada pregunta, era la que le había atormentado toda la noche, pero oírla de boca de Gaara… eso había sido demasiado. Se arrodillo junto a la cama del chico y sujeto su mano con las suyas, hundió el rostro en aquel mar de sabanas y unas lágrimas cayeron por su rostro. ¿Qué le estaba sucediendo?, aquellas sensaciones eran nuevas para ella, hacía tiempo había estado enamorada de Naruto-kun, pero aquello no se asemejaba para nada a lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, algo en ella le decía que debía irse con Takeru, pero aún así ella seguía allí, quieta, mirando a Gaara con los ojos húmedos.

-Si te pones así tendré que pegarle a alguien…-Gaara hablaba con dificultad, finalmente se había erguido un poco, la chica lo había despertado sin hacer apenas ningún ruido,- ya veo que no quieres contestarme, pero no hace falta que llores por eso.

El chico la miraba con ojos muy dulces, ella alzo la vista y al encontrárselo así la volvió a bajar.

-Hinata, por favor… mírame, -"seguramente le doy miedo, quizás no me quiere rechazar por eso…" el chico se torturaba a sí mismo con todo tipo de pensamiento,- sabes… -comenzó a decirle,- me gustaste ese día,- la chica levanto tímidamente la vista,- si, el primer día que te vi aquí, llegabas tarde, pero eso no importaba, me miraste con esos inmensos ojos cristalinos, tan bellos… esos que hace tiempo que no me quieren mirar.

El muchacho dijo la última frase con un tono de melancolía que la chica no tuvo otro remedió que mirar arriba, le miró a los ojos y de su boca solo salió un breve suspiro.

-N-no, no es eso,- la chica no sabía que decirle, no podía simplemente elegir, no sabía que sentía por ellos, los dos despertaban en ella esas sensaciones,- no se…

-Mejor no hables, -le dijo sujetándole el mentón como solía hacer Takeru,- solo, contéstame.

La chica pensó que el volvería a preguntarle lo mismo, pero cuando abrió los ojos tardó en reaccionar, tardo tanto que los labios del chico ya estaban sobre los suyo…

"contéstame", pensó en ese momento, "el quiere que le siga el beso… ¿qué debo hacer…?"

Pero su cuerpo fue más que su mente, sin tener en cuenta sus pensamientos la chica había acogido el beso del pelirrojo, este separo sus labios unos segundos de los de la chica y le sujeto de la cintura ayudándole a levantarse del suelo, y sentándola en la cama.

El chico se volvió a aproximar a ella, sus labios volvieron a encontrarse, ella los acogió aún sedienta de ese sabor recién descubierto. Una mano de Gaara jugaba con el pelo de Hinata, mientras que la otra recorría su espalda, ella mientras tanto tenía una mano en el brazo del chico, notaba la suavidad y el calor que desprendía su piel, y eso le gustaba. La otra no sabía donde ponerla, la pasaba del pelo rojo a esa fina blusa de hospital, pero no estaba cómoda del todo, oía los ruidos de los médicos fuera…

-Gaara-sama tiene que…- una chica entró en la habitación sin llamar a la puerta siquiera, y al ver la escena bajo la cabeza disculpándose,- lo siento, lo siento muchísimo, yo…eto… vendré luego.

La chica cerró la puerta tras ella sin dejar opción a Gaara para hablar, el chico parecía feliz, sonreía divertido por lo que acababa de pasar, y Gaara no solía sonreír de ese modo.

-Gaara-sa…- el suave y cálido dedo del chico volvió a rozar sus labios como otras tantas veces había hecho, pero esa vez y sin mediar palabras el dedo fue remplazado por sus labios.

Pero esta vez la chica hizo ademán de alejarse, no pudo, pues Gaara la apresaba en un abrazo, pero solo el gesto hizo que el chico parara de besarla, y se quedara mirándola sin soltarla.

-Gaara…-la muchacha quito ese sufijo que tanto parecía molestar a Gaara y siguió hablando-, este no es el lugar para esto, usted debería descansar.

-¿Usted?, ¿Cuántos años crees que tengo?...- Gaara la miraba con impaciencia, se alegraba de que no le hubiera llamado como siempre, y le alegraba que hubiera respondido a su beso, pero aún era demasiado formal.

-Gaara…- la chica no sabía que decirle, el chico aún la envolvía con sus fuertes brazos, ella sentía su cuerpo bajo esa ligera blusa. Pero para el alivió de la chica no tuvo que decir nada, alguien irrumpió de nuevo en la habitación.

-¿Nadie sabe llamar a la puerta aquí?- dijo Gaara en voz alta antes de ver quien había en la puerta.

-Kazekage-sama, -era uno de los ancianos del consejo, al ver a los jóvenes abrazados se quedo en silencio unos segundos,- lo siento, pero por lo que veo ya se encuentra mejor.

-Si, ya estoy bien- dijo el chico cansado, soltó a Hinata de su abrazo.

-Muy bien, entonces podrá acompañarme, es por el tema de…- el hombre se quedó en silencio mirando a Hinata, la chica comprendió y se levanto de pronto.

-Gaara-sama, yo ya me iba.

Hinata salió de la habitación sin más y nerviosa como estaba se quedó apoyada en la pared sin dar un solo paso.

-Es por el tema del preso, lo estaban interrogando, ya sabe, no quiere hablar, le estaban…- Hinata lo oyó todo, se puso nerviosa de nuevo, "que se supone que debo hacer… Gaara o él, es todo tan… no se, no quiero que Gaara piense que lo prefiero antes que a él, pero tampoco quiero verle mal…"

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz de Gaara.

-Todo eso ya lo sabía, ¿me dices que quieres?

-Si claro, necesitamos que valla, sigue sin hablar y creemos que si seguimos con las mismas técnicas morirá en breve, necesitamos esa información, y usted es uno de los mejores…

-Ya se, ya se…- el chico le interrumpió sin más,- esta bien, me pondré mis ropas y voy allí, no hagan nada, no podemos perder todo eso.

Hinata seguía allí clavada, no podía hacer nada, no tenía nada que hacer, o tal vez si…

Gaara salió de la habitación, ahora estaba vestido con sus amplias ropas de siempre, Hinata le estaba esperando fuera.

-Lo has oído todo… ¿cierto?

-Si, Gaara… ¡por favor, no dejes que le maten!

El chico la miró con una expresión sumamente fría, es sus rasgos la chica vio la venganza dibujada. La muchacha rodeo con sus brazos la cintura del chico.

-Yo me sentiría totalmente culpable si el llega a morir,- Hinata estaba realmente afligida, ella no quería que Gaara pensara nada, pero no podía permitir que él muriera.

-Tranquila Hinata,-el chico acarició su cabeza,- yo no le mataré, necesitamos saber cosas sobre su organización, la aldea entera esta en peligro, y no podemos dejar que hulla. Ahora tengo que irme, -le sujeto las manos y se libero de su abrazo,- espero poder seguir con lo de antes, sin interrupciones.

Hinata se quedó allí, sin saber que más decirle, mirando como se alejaba, sus piernas flaquearon, y se quedó sentada en el suelo, sin más.

…………….

-¿No viste a Hinata?-Kiba estaba en el bar sentado junto a Ino.

-No… la busqué toda la tarde, pero no logré encontrarla.

-¿No estará aún en el hospital?-Shino estaba al otro lado de la chica.

-No lo creo,- Kiba daba vueltas a su comida, mirándola sin mucho afán de comérsela.

-¿Estáis preocupados por Hinata aún?-Shikamaru estaba pasando por allí con Temari, los dos paseaban juntos.

-No solo estab…

-¿De donde vienen ustedes??- Ino pregunto curiosa al verlos juntos,- ya es tarde, nosotros nos vamos en cuanto terminemos, pero ustedes, parece que les queda fiesta para rato…

-Que problemáticas sois las chicas,- Shikamaru había adquirido un tono rosado en sus mejillas y rehusó a contestarle.

-Venimos de cenar,- contestó la chica sujetando el brazo de su acompañante,- ahora no se donde iremos, la noche es joven aún.

Las dos muchachas comenzaron a reír. Ino se levanto dejando atrás su plato.

-Yo me voy ya.

………….

Hinata fue de nuevo a la puerta de los calabozos, intentó abrirla y volvía a estar abierta, "esto puede significar que hay alguien dentro, pero aun así tengo que intentarlo". Entró y camino cuidadosamente hasta el lugar donde se suponía estaba Takeru, pero su sorpresa fue mayúscula, cuando vio que la puerta de su celda estaba abierta y él no estaba allí, miró a todas partes, y por primera vez se fijó en un pequeño rastro de algo brillante en el suelo saliendo de la celda, "es… es-sangre", Hinata miró sorprendida aquello y en ese instante mil posibilidades rondaron su mente, "quizás le han ma… ¡no! Tal vez huyó, o si no le llevaron a otro lugar, o…"

Lo único que fue capaz de hacer en ese momento fue ir corriendo hacía la salida, y una vez fuera y gracias a el byakugan fue capaz de seguir el rastro, cada vez más débil del chico.

-¡Take-kun!- la chica corrió hacía el, el muchacho se encontraba tirado en el suelo, en una estrecha calle de las afueras de la aldea,- ¿Qué…?

Pero no pudo terminar de hablar al verle, estaba gravemente herido, en el suelo, sin fuerzas de moverse, ella miró a todas partes, allí no había nadie, se puso junto a él y lo cargó con cuidado.

………….

Takeru levanto un poco la cabeza.

-No te muevas,- escucho una voz que no le era familiar, pero se estuvo quieto, le dolía todo el cuerpo.

Lo último que recordaba era haber caminada durante mucho tiempo, escondiéndose de la gente. Después se desmayó, ya pensaba que estaba acabado cuando notó que alguien lo cogía, pero al parecer no fue así, pues en ese momento ya se sentía algo mejor.

-¿Por qué esta así?- esa voz volvía a sonar, pero esta vez iba acompañada de un calor que le reconfortaba, un calor que le daba directamente en el estomago.

-No lo se, el no es de esta aldea… esta aquí… de misión creo- mintió una voz conocida,- le conozco de antes.

El muchacho abrió un poco los ojos, y pudo ver como una joven con el pelo rubio estaba pasando sus manos por sus heridas, limpiándolas y aplicándoles chakra curativo.

La otra chica que estaba con ella le resultaba sumamente familiar, tenía los cabellos oscuros y sus ojos eran cristalinos, su expresión denotaba preocupación y miraba atenta todo lo que hacía su compañera.

-Que bien que estés ya aquí…

-¿No lo llevas al hospital?- dijo la otra chica.

-N-no…- dijo el suavemente.

-No puede, creo que no debería estar aquí, prefiero que se recupere un poco y se marché o decida el mismo si dejarse ver en esta aldea.

La chica rubia puso mala cara, no estaba conforme con lo que había dicho la chica pero aún así asintió.

-Se supone que no debo decir que el esta aquí… ¿cierto?

-Exactamente, por favor Ino-chan…- la muchacha le miraba suplicante.

-Esta bien…- dijo Ino finalmente,- no diré nada, espero que no cause ningún revuelo esto, si no es así, yo no quiero tener nada que ver. Da las gracias de que te vi de lejos, si no todo el mundo estaría aquí.

-Menos mal- le chica se quedó en silencio de nuevo "es cierto, si no fuera por ella…", de pronto se dio cuenta de que Takeru estaba despierto, le miró a los ojos sonriéndole,- me alegra ver que estas mejor.

El muchacho sonrió como pudo, por fin recordaba a la chica, era… "Hinata, su nombre creo que era Hinata"

-Hinata-san…- susurro el chico débilmente.

……………..

-Ha desaparecido Kazekage-sama, no se le encuentra por ningún sitio, solo hay un rastro que lleva a una calle pero repentinamente desaparece.

El sol brillaba espléndido esa mañana, el Kazekage descansaba en su silla, aún algo debilitado, pero ya mejor.

-Buscarle bien, esta muy débil, no ha podido llegar más lejos sin ayuda de alguien, y no creo que nadi…- Gaara se quedó en silencio de pronto, se giró dándole la espalda a todos, miró por la ventana pensativo,- bien, lo dicho, sigan con la búsqueda, yo mismo me uniré a ella.

…………….

-Take-kun…, Ino-chan…- Hinata llamaba a ambos jóvenes, con cuidado, ya había amanecido hacía rato, pero ellos seguían dormidos en la habitación de la joven,- Take-kun, Ino-chan, levantarse por favor.

Ino se movió un poco, y sentándose miró al chico que descansaba a su lado.

-¡¡¿¿Qué??!!

-Tranquila Ino, no grites por favor…- la muchacha se acercó a su amiga,- anoche te quedaste dormida mientras le sanabas.

-Es cierto… menos mal, pensé cualquier cosa,- la chica sonreía alegre,- bueno guardare tú secreto, para eso estamos las amigas.

La chica se levanto para irse, mientras Takeru se movía, despertándose al fin.

-Buenos días,- dijo el chico, como si aquella fuera una de tantas mañanas.

-Take-kun, eto… no se que debería hacer ahora…- Ino había salido ya de la habitación,- yo no debí traerte aquí, pero quiero que te vallas de la aldea, no quiero que te hagan daño…

El chico la miró con expresión comprensiva, se sentó junto a Hinata con mucho trabajo, aún no conseguía moverse bien del todo.

-Tranquila… -le dijo poniendo su mano sobre la de ella,- me iré por un tiempo, me recuperare, aunque tendré que volver después, no he terminado mi misión.

La chica le miraba preocupada.

-Deja a Gaara-sama… no podrás vencerle y te volverá a atrapar.

-Gaara aún no se ha enfrentado a mí limpiamente, yo puedo con Gaara, puedo y lo haré.

El chico la miró a los ojos, y ella contesto a su mirada, parecía seriamente preocupada, al muchacho le enterneció aquello. Le sujeto en mentón como solía hacer, aunque en esa ocasión no tenía motivos, ella le miraba porque ella quería. Sus ojos se encontraron de nuevo, el se acerco un poco a ella.

-N-no, Takeru… no debería…

…………….

Gaara caminaba por las desiertas calles de la aldea, se había dado la voz de alarma de que había un peligroso criminal suelto y que era mejor estar en casa pues si lo encontraban una pelea descomunal podría dañar a cualquiera.

El chico iba mirando a todas partes, pero ya sabía a donde se dirigía, con un poco de suerte estaba equivocado y no lo encontraría allí, pero aún así…

Llegó a su destino, se quedó un momento delante de la puerta.

-…no debería…- su suave voz sonó tierna, él no logro identificar el porque, no sabía que quería decir con eso, pero si sabia a quien se lo decía y también sabía que hacer.

Abrió la puerta de un golpe, pero no fue capaz de moverse al contemplar la escena… "a eso se refería" pensó el chico mirando con asco como ese delincuente intentaba besar a la chica.

------------

Bueno, espero que os haya gustado este capitulo, he de admitir que me costo algo mas que de costumbre escribirlo, había partes en las que . imposible. Jeje, pero bueno, aún así pienso que no me quedó mal, de modo que por favor, dejen reviews si quieren decir algo, o para informarme de que lo leen y así lo continuo.

Muchos saludos a todos. Y muchos kisses and hugs


	9. Chapter 9

. me encaaaantan todas!!!, os adoro, mucha gracias por los reviews, me encanta que os guste, (ya no los contesto, falta de tiempo T.T) pero aun así que lo sepan que este capitulo va decicado a mis lectores/as, por supuesto, y sobre todo a Kilo-ling y a marybel que son las primeras personas en apoyar este fic - kiss

Y lo siento mucho por la tardanza, el verano ya hizo huella en mi…

Estos personajes no me pertenecen y claramente no hago esto por ánimo de lucro.

---------------

Gaara le miraba fijamente, los ojos del chico ardían de furia. Hinata se puso en pie, librándose del abraso de Takeru, "lo siento", pensó mientras lo hacía, "pero Gaara… no quiero que piense que te prefiero, como dijo."

Ella se acercó lentamente a Gaara, pero el parecía no verla, solo miraba a Takeru, el chico desde la cama, le miraba a los ojos con una sonrisa victoriosa casi.

-TU… tu… Tú… has intentado… con ella… y…- la cara del chico daba miedo realmente,- tu debes…

Gaara levanto la mano y de su "calabaza" salio una avalancha de arena que lleno la habitación casi, pero el muchacho seguía tranquilo en la cama.

-¡Waaa!- toda la arena de la habitación se agolpó alrededor del chico, pero el no dejaba de sonreír, entonces Gaara hizo su técnica del sarcófago del desierto.

Pero se oyó una pequeña explosión, "la técnica de intercambio de cuerpo…" Gaara se quedó mirando el lugar donde hasta hacía un momento se encontraba su enemigo.

-No deberías atacarme así,- el chico había aparecido en la ventana, estaba de cuclillas, mirando divertido la escena,- Gaara-onii-san.

Esto último lo dijo en un simple susurro, de un salto callo de la ventana, Gaara mandó la arena tras de él, pero ya había desaparecido.

"Otra vez…. Me ha llamado así de nuevo… ¿Por qué hace eso?¿ que tengo yo que ver con… ese? Ni siquiera se su nombre y…"

Mientras el estaba pensando, quieto y furioso, la arena que aún quedaba a su alrededor, comenzaba a moverse, Hinata se dirigió a la puerta, llevaba un rato intentando hablar con Gaara, pero este no respondía. Pero antes de alcanzar la puerta, la arena la había atrapado.

"Maldito crió, me pagara muy caro todo esto, nadie…" un agudo grito interrumpió sus pensamientos, se giró aún furioso, pero al ver a Hinata atrapada entre la arena y siendo aplastada con ella, su furia cambio bruscamente para dejar paso a la preocupación por la joven.

La arena cayó de golpe, soltando a la chica, de un movimiento Gaara la sujeto, impidiendo de ese modo que se golpeara con el suelo.

-Lo siento Hinata-chan- dijo suavemente mientras echaba atrás el pelo de ella.

-N-no es nada, Gaara-san,- dijo la chica mirándole a los ojos, -espero que no estés…

-Hinata, no te preocupes, ese tipo, intenta aprovecharse de ti, lo se, oí como le decías que no justo antes de entrar.

La muchacha sonrió, ahora se sentía mejor, era verdad que no quería ver mal a Takeru, era verdad que sentía algo por ese chico, pero también era verdad, que desde que Gaara le miró con esos ojos no dejaba de pensar en el, aunque ella siempre se lo había negado.

-Gaara, eto… ¿Qué es lo que Take-kun dijo en la ventana?

-¿Take-kun? –ya al menos sabía su nombre, "Take" un tanto extraño, seguramente un apodo o algo similar,- no importa, es algo que no tiene sentido alguno.

La chica aún estaba intrigada pero prefería no seguir preguntando.

……….

Al abrir la puerta el chico enrojeció y la cerró de proto tan rápido que Hinata no vio nada.

-¿Qué ha…?-pero se quedó callada al ver a Temari asomar por esa puerta algo sonrosada.

-¡¡¡Gaara!!! Deberías aprender a llamar a la puerta antes de abrir, serás Kazekage y todo lo que quieras, pero aún soy tu hermana mayor, y…-Gaara tenía la mirada fija en el suelo, no porque su hermana le estuviese echando la bronca, sino porque cuando la vio en la cama imaginó esa misma escena pero con otra persona como protagonista, "debo quitarme esos pensamientos de la cabeza" alzó un poco la vista y miró a Hinata, la chica tenía una expresión de desconcierto que le daba un tono bastante infantil a su cara, "no debo pensar así con ella…",- ¡¡¿¿me estas escuchando??!!

-S-si claro… lo siento Temari, yo solo quería hablar contigo de algo, no pensé que estuvieras… bueno…. Ocupada.

La chica enrojeció mucho más de pronto y levanto la cabeza.

-Bien… bueno… ya no importa, dime que querías.

-Es sobre el preso, huyó delante de mis narices… lo deje escapar…-murmuro entre dientes,- pero no es eso, es…

-Sobre el es mejor hablar en privado,- Shikamaru salió de la habitación de la chica con la misma expresión de siempre,- no somos de esta aldea, y eso puede llevar consecuencias para nosotros, vayámonos Hinata.

La muchacha al ver aparecer por allí a Shikamaru se quedó sorprendida, entonces unió cabos, y sonrientes se dirigió a su amigo para marcharse, contenta de que por fin Shikamaru se hubiese dando cuenta de los sentimientos de Temari.

-Adiós Temari-chan,- dijo antes de salir con una gran sonrisa.

-Te-temari… ¿¿con él??

-¡¡Gaara!! por favor, háblame de lo que venias a decirme, es mi vida privada, no te debes meter.

-Claro…

…………………

-Shikamaru-kun, me alegro mucho de que hayas encontrado a alguien tan simpática como Temari, creo que hacéis muy buena pareja.

Hinata iba radiante de felicidad.

-¡bah!, todo esto es problemático,…- dijo el adquiriendo un leve tono rosado en sus mejillas,- yo también me alegro por ti Hinata-chan.

-Siempre sacando conclusiones tan rápido Shika….- dijo ella sonriéndole.

-Aunque deberías tener cuidado, -el chico se puso serio un momento, y la miró,- no creo que te convenga estar con él.

-No pasa nada, además, nunca dije que este con él, solo me gusta un poco,- la chica se puso totalmente colorada en un momento,- bueno, el no es nada peligroso pienses lo que pienses.

-¡¡Hinata!! Que bien que te encuentres bien, nos han dicho lo que pasó en tu apartamento… que mala suerte- Ino llegó hasta la chica y la miró con cara de complicidad,- todo un marrón que se colara ese tipo justo en tu cuarto.

Hinata la miró agradecida y a la vez divertida por la reacción de su amiga.

-Todos nos alegramos de que estés bien, -Kiba se acerco tímido a la chica también para darle un golpe amistoso en el brazo,- no podemos dejarte sola Hina-chan.

-Vamos chicos, que no ha sido nada…- Shikamaru interrumpió la acogida de sus amigos,- vallamos a comer algo, tengo hambre.

…………………

-No lo dirás en serio…- Gaara se llevo las manos a la cabeza, y hundió esta en sus hombros,- no… no puede ser.

Temari suspiro, ella también tenía el semblante frío. Y negaba algo con la cabeza.

-No se nos ha informado hasta hace apenas unos días, lo mantenían en secreto para no manchar su nombre.

-¡¿Su nombre?!, ¿Qué me importa a mi su nombre?, ¿Qué me importa a mi el?, ¿QUÉ ME IMPORTAN ELLOS??- Gaara estaba enfadado, furioso, no reaccionaba bien, empezó apenas en un susurro y acabo en un autentico grito de furia.

Finalmente y tras un rato de quejidos, el chico logró tranquilizarse.

-Esto es alto secreto, no se lo diremos a nadie, ¡nadie!, y no volveré a pensar en ello, ¡Odio a ese hombre! Esa es la verdad… no supo hacer nada bien.

"¿Qué estoy diciendo?, ¿realmente pienso eso…?" Gaara estaba totalmente confundido, esa noticia, no sabía como tomarse esa noticia, "iré a buscarlo… pero entonces ¿que haré con la aldea, y que pasara con Hinata…?" cada vez estaba más confuso, no sabía que hacer, "ya se, haré justo lo que he dicho, no volveré a pensar en ello, el día que vuelva, y estoy seguro que lo hará, entonces él me tendrá que contar todo lo que sabe".

-Gaara-sama…- dijo Temari interrumpiendo sus pensamientos,- ¿comprende ya por que es tan importante tenerle preso, necesitamos que nos cuente todo lo que sepa de esto.

-Si, claro, y yo mismo le haré hablar cuando vuelva. Por ahora dejaremos que todo siga su curso, tenemos que terminar de organizar los exámenes y otras muchas cosas, no podemos paralizar a la aldea tan solo por esto.

-Entendido.

---------------------

Ahora vuelvo a disculparme por lo corto del capitulo, es incluso insustancial creo, pero es necesario que corte, el próximo capitulo se llama 3 meses después, y como comprenderán ocurre tres meses después de este, no quiero adelantar nada, así que solo digo que no quiere escribirlo aquí, no se, supongo que por concordancia espacio-temporal…

Bien saludos, actualizare pronto de nuevo.


	10. Chapter 10

Wolaaa!!

Me leí todos vuestros reviews, me encanta que me escribáis -, e contestado a los que me dio tiempo, ahora voy a dejaros la continuación, supongo que muchas de las cosas que me preguntasteis se contestan aquí, muchos saludos, espero que os guste.

Aviso, en este capitulo incluí un pequeño lemmon (o es lime??, no se nunca entendí esas dos palabras :S) como nunca hice uno de estos no se esperen grandes cosas es solo que hoy estoy inspirada para esto xD

-------------

"**Tres meses después"**

Sonó algo tras la puerta, el chico estaba sentado en su silla, algo cansado, ya había anochecido y llevaba todo el día arreglando infinidad de papeles de misiones, Gaara odiaba el papeleo, pero no le quedaba más remedio que arreglarlo todo.

-¡Pasa!- dijo sin moverse de la silla, tan solo se enderezó un poco para recibir a la visita.

-¿Gaara-sama?- una chica de oscuros y largos cabellos asomó por la puerta tímidamente,- ¿puedo pasar?

El muchacho se puso en pie y fue al encuentro de la joven.

-Hinata-san, aun sigues llamándome así,- dijo el chico mientras cerraba la puerta tras la chica y la rodeaba con sus brazos.

La muchacha solamente sonrío mientras ella abrazaba también a Gaara.

-Me alegro de estar aquí, Gaara-kun, hace tanto que no te veo.

Los muchachos se separaron un poco, hacía ya mas de tres meses que formaban algo parecido a una pareja, aunque apenas tenían ocasión de verse.

-No digas eso Hinata, aunque parezca que ha pasado una eternidad sabes que estuve contigo apenas hace unos días.

La chica sonriente se alejo un poco de él para mirarle a la cara, él se veía cansando.

-Deberías descansar, Gaara,- dijo ella preocupada,- se te…

Pero el no dejo que terminara la frase pues sus labios ya reposaban sobre los de ella. Quien respondiendo a ese movimiento entreabrió un poco su boca dejándole al chico el paso libre.

Sus lenguas mantenían una lucha por la supremacía, mientras tantos las manos de el recorrían ese cuerpo que tan pocas veces había podido tocar, lo acariciaba con anhelo, pero a la vez con delicadeza, mientras tanto ella desordenaba los rojos cabellos del chico.

………..

La puerta estaba cerrada, los pasillos totalmente desiertos, cientos de personas estaban cenando en esos instantes, la aldea respiraba tranquilidad, mientras tanto otra sombra se deslizaba por la arena, esa sombra observaba la aldea desde las alturas, la miraba con deseos y con desprecio, su fríos ojos se posaban sobre el gran edificio circular, esos fríos ojos que hace tanto no pasaban por allí.

………..

-Ga-gaara,- dijo la chica en un momento en el que Gaara había liberado sus labios comenzando a besarle el cuello.

La chica estaba sentada en el escritorio, el muchacho ya se había liberado de la mayor parte de sus ropas, solo una fina camiseta le separaba del cuerpo que más ansiaba, por su parte Hinata ya observaba y acariciaba ese fornido torso.

Con una pícara sonrisa Gaara dirigió su boca a los pechos de la chica, pero antes se libero de la moleta prenda que los oprimía.

Ella no era capaz de oponerse a eso que él hacía, es más, ella no quería oponerse, ella quería que pasara aquello, eso era lo que quería. De su boca salían pequeños gemidos mientras que los labios del chico jugaban con sus pequeños pechos.

………..

-Ve, tienes que decirles que ya estoy preparado para mi propósito, esta vez lo capturare…

-Entendido, la persona que estaba junto a él en la muralla desapareció, a sus pies había tres guardias en el suelo, "esto a sido fácil, ahora solo tengo que hacer eso…"

La sombra desapareció en la noche.

……….

-Hinata… -el muchacho tenía una mirada lujuriosa, sus cuerpos estaban calientes, uno junto al otro, se notaban la chica estaba sobre la mesa y el cuerpo de Gaara estaba sobre ella,- ahora…

La muchacha inclinó un poco la cabeza a modo de asentimiento, mientras acariciaba una vez más el cuerpo del chico, hacía rato que estaban en esa posición, ella notaba el miembro de Gaara y eso la ponía algo nerviosa.

El chico se acercó aun más, hizo que cambiaran la posición, esta vez el estaba bajo Hinata.

………..

Un soldado se levantó de pronto, había otros dos cuerpos junto a él, pero ni se molesto en mirarlos, tan solo se sacudió el polvo un poco y se marchó por las oscuras calles de la aldea.

Todo estaba en silencio, la aldea ya dormía tras un duro día de trabajo, pero ese ninja caminaba discernido con un rumbo fijo.

-Ya estoy en casa,- dijo en voz lo suficientemente alta como para que una luz se encendiera unas puertas más adelante.

-¿Cariño? Te tardaste mucho ho… ¡ahhh!!

El grito fue acallado por el silencio de la noche, pero un gran charco de sangre lleno el suelo de la casa.

………..

-Gaa-gaara!!- fue el último sonido que salió de la boca de Hinata, ella y Gaara acababan de fundir sus cuerpos formando uno, la chica se quedó respirando de forma entrecortada, él, por su parte, la miró sonriente.

"Acabo de hacerlo con él", la cabeza de Hinata empezó a dar vueltas en torno al mismo tema, "ha sido… tan… ¡¡no se!! No se que pensar, lo mejor que he sentido en mi vida, amo a Gaara-kun, le quiero tanto…"

-Hinata,- dijo finalmente el chico acariciando suavemente el hombro desnudo de ella,-creo que deberíamos irnos de aquí.

Aún estaban en el despacho de Gaara, la chica salió de sus pensamientos, y al fijarse bien donde estaban, y que estaba totalmente desnuda, y al verle a él del mismo modo, sus mejillas adquirieron un fuerte tono rojizo.

-Me gustas aún más cuando te sonrojas,- le dijo el chico justo antes de volver a besarla.

……………

Tras recorrer toda la casa el ninja limpio el suelo, y cogió el cuerpo de la mujer, lo tapó y salió corriendo de la casa, llegó a las afueras de la aldea y tras una serie de sellos en la arena se abrió un gran foso donde tiró el cadáver.

-Bye, bye amorcito,- dijo en tono burlesco, y volvió a entrar a la aldea mientras el gran hoyo se cerraba solo.

……….

-Hinata-chan, me alegro de que hayas decidido pasar aquí unos días,- dijo Temari durante el desayuno a la chica,- y ¿has venido sola?

-Gracias por dejarme quedar en tu casa, Temari-san, además, tendría que pedirte que le dieras alojamiento a alguien más pronto,- Hinata le sonreía mientras Temari la miraba algo intrigada,- Shikamaru-kun me dijo que seguramente vendría también, creo que hoy o mañana llegara, pero no tiene donde quedarse.

-¿Si?- pregunto la chica intentando oculta la gran sonrisa que asomo,- ¿y como es que los dos podéis venir ahora?

-Acabamos de terminar una misión y Tsunade-sama nos dio una semana libre.

-Que bien.

……….

-Gaara-sama, ¿puedo pasar?

La puerta se abrió un poco y allí apareció un ninja de la arena.

-Pasa- dijo Gaara, aunque no recordaba que tuviera encuentros tan pronto,- ¿querías algo en concreto?

El ninja cerró la puerta tras él, y se dio la vuelta mirando a Gaara con una sonrisa de triunfo.

-Si, quería exactamente tu puesto.

-¿Cómo dices?- Gaara se puso en guardia mientras miraba al ninja, lo reconocía, era uno de los guardias, los encargados de que no entre nadie a la aldea sin autorización.

-He dicho, que quiero que mueras Gaara, y quiero quedarme con tu cuerpo, tu puesto, y tu chica.

El ninja hizo un sello y de la nada aparecieron unas mordazas que ataron a Gaara, el intentó defenderse, pero el movimiento de su adversario fueron demasiado rápidos.

…………

-Kankuro, ha pasado algo raro,- Temari se dirigió a su hermano, el cual se encargaba de la seguridad de la aldea,- esta mañana han aparecido dos de nuestros guardias muertos y por ahora no se sabe quien era el otro, ¿podrías averiguarlo?

-Claro, el otro era…- Kankuro miró en los informes,- Ayer debía estar Akiro con ellos, Akiro Takenawa.

-Vale, no se sabe nada de lo sucedido, te toca a ti encargarte de esto, yo tengo que seguir dando clases.

Temari salió de allí y Kankuro se dirigió a la casa de Akiro. La puerta estaba abierta, allí no había rastro de él ni de su mujer. Salió de allí y se dirigió al despacho de Gaara para comunicarle la noticia.

-Gaara-sama,- dijo antes de abrir la puerta, cuando entro vio el cuerpo sin vida de un ninja en el suelo, y su hermano con una expresión un tanto extraña y sonriente.

-¿Pasa algo onii-san?

-¿Onii-san?...- murmuro Kankuro extrañado,- ¿Qué ha pasado aquí? ¿Quién es este?

-Es un espía, vino a matarme, pero ya no creo que de problemas.

-Es Akiro,- dijo Kankuro mirando el cadáver de cerca, - pues venía para informarte de él.

-Llegas tarde, -dijo Gaara pero aún sonriente,- ahora si no quieres nada más me gustaría retomar un tema que hace tiempo que no tratamos… nuestro padre…

-¿Qué… que quieres saber?

-Temari me dijo algo hace algún tiempo, me hablo de una escapada, me dijo que yo… que yo no soy realmente vuestro hermano… que yo… que yo tengo otro hermano… ¿es eso cierto?

Kankuro le miró totalmente sorprendido, Temari nunca le había dicho que el supiera todo eso, era imposible, ni siquiera él sabia todo eso.

-Gaara… ¿Cómo sabes todo eso? Nosotros no tenemos ningún tipo de información acerca de tu madre, y claro esta que sí somos hermanos, tu padre, es mi padre, somos hermanos sin ninguna duda.

-Kankuro-kun, ¿Por qué no he sabido nada acerca de mi hermano hasta ahora?- pregunto de nuevo Gaara.

-El… él debía mantenerse en secreto, el y tu madre no existen para esta aldea.

-Y entonces ¿Por qué yo si estoy aquí?

El silencio tomó la habitación, la situación era realmente tensa, Kankuro tenía la mirada baja, no se atrevía a mirar a Gaara.

-El bijuu…

-Era eso…- dijo solamente Gaara, -bien ahora te puedes ir, no quiero nada más, solo deseo estar solo un rato.

Kankuro salió de la habitación, de pronto un pequeño destello iluminó la habitación por unos segundos.

-Asqueroso Bijuu, siempre interponiéndose en mi camino, no puedo permanecer mucho tiempo poseyendo tu cuerpo.

Pero el cuerpo de Gaara estaba totalmente quieto, no reaccionaba, tenía la cabeza gacha y no se movía.

-¿Gaa-gaara-onii-san?- dijo el ninja que ahora se acercaba al chico con curiosidad.

Pero Gaara, aunque poseído por el otro chico, había oído toda la conversación, había entendido por fin lo que su hermana no quiso decirle antes, de pronto lo había entendido todo, y eso le sorprendió demasiado.

Alzo un poco la cabeza finalmente, hay estaba él de nuevo, llamándole de ese modo, Takeru…

-¿Qué intentas ahora Takeru? ¿Aun piensas en matarme?- dijo reuniendo todas sus fuerzas.

-No, ya no es mi objetivo, ahora tengo otro tipo de misión, y esta vez tengo que encontrar la forma de poseerte durante más tiempo.

Gaara seguía atado de pies y manos en su propio sillón, pero sus ataduras no eran normales, arena, eran ataduras de arena, ese finjan también controlaba la arena…

-Takeru… ¿Cuántos años tienes?

-17- fue la única contestación del chico.

-Aun eres demasiado joven para morir, no quiero tener que matar a mi propio hermano antes de que tenga poder para enfrentarme.

-¿Ya has asumido que somos hermanos? ¿Ya has asumido que tu vida ahora me pertenece? Yo me merezco también tener una familia, pero por ti no la he tenido nunca.

El chico de pronto parecía enfadado, hizo un par de sellos más y su cuerpo volvió al de Gaara. "Ahora seré yo el que no te deje tener una vida a ti"

-----------------------

Lo leí… me quedó raro, bueno tal vez simplemente distinto, es un capitulo revelador, mucha información en pocas palabras de modo que espero que os guste.

. esto fue todo un reto para mi, quiero críticas constructivas, y como siempre espero vuestros reviews que me dan ánimos para seguirla lo más rápido que puedo.

Muchos bixitos & hugs de esta mente intrincada.


	11. Chapter 11

Buenas… esto… lo primero que quiero decir es "lo xento" estoy tardando en actualizar mucho… pero el verano tiene consecuencias en mi, no estoy muy inspirada, y me falta tiempo y tal vez ganas de escribir…

------------

"**Otra confusión más"**

**-**Volvemos a estar todos aquí,- dijo la chica al ver llegar a Shikamaru, Ino y Shino- aunque faltan Akamaru y Kiba.

-Eso parece,- dijo Shikamaru pasando junto a la chica,- ¿Dónde nos quedamos esta vez?

-Shikamaru-kun, no estamos de misión, no tienen que acogernos, búscate un sitio donde quedarte tu.

Ino llegaba tras el de manera enérgica y le soltaba ese pequeño discurso seguido de los motivos por los que había ido a aquel pueblo.

-Sabes por lo que estoy aquí…

-Si todos sabemos porque estas tu aquí…- dijo Shino, -¿pero por que tuve yo que venir también?

-¿Pensabas dejarme sola?, esos dos se van de parejitas por ahí, yo necesito estar con alguien, y Sakura-chan esta demasiado ocupada cuidando de que nadie se acerque a Naruto…

Hablaba con desgana de su compañera.

Hinata mientras tanto sonreía contenta de estar de nuevo con todos sus amigos y allí con Gaara también.

-Hinata…- la voz de Shikamaru la saco de su ensoñación,- ¿Dónde estas quedándote tú?

-Eto… yo… Gaa-eto… Temari-san me invito a quedarme en su casa.

Todos se giraron a la vez a mirarla y ella totalmente sonrojada bajo la vista.

-De modo que Hinata esta viviendo con Gaara-kun…. Que bien te lo pasaras.

-Esta algo raro, esta noche no fue a la casa…

……………….

Gaara llevaba toda la mañana ejerciendo en su puesto como normalmente, ya era la hora del almuerzo, era hora de ir a casa y saludar a sus hermanos, y comer algo, pero ese día Gaara se quedó allí, en su sillón sin moverse, simplemente meditando.

"Deja de hacer eso" la voz de Gaara resonaba en su mente, era Takeru, estaba buscando en sus recuerdo, y a Gaara aquello le dolía, estaba removiendo arenas pasadas, su hermano había rebuscado las más pasadas ya, las de cuando apenas era un crío, ahora miraba sus recuerdos sobre su examen de Chuunin.

"Deja de mirar mis recuerdos" Gaara realmente no quería que siguiera avanzando, no quería que llegara a sus recuerdos recientes, "¿no tienes suficiente con ver lo que hice de pequeño? Eso debería alegrarte…"

Pero de pronto Takeru ya no rebuscaba entre sus recuerdos, ahora miraba hacía la puerta, donde asomaba la cabeza de Hinata tímidamente.

-Gaara-kun…¿puedo pa…?

Pero antes de finalizar la frase Gaara estaba en pie junto a ella con una gran sonrisa abriéndole la puerta de par en par.

-Te he traído el almuerzo… ayer no fuiste a casa, y hoy tampoco has aparecido por allí, estaba…

-Tranquila guapa, no pasa nada, es solo que estoy algo atareado últimamente.

A Hinata se le encendieron las mejillas.

-Lo-lo siento, entonces no debería haber venido, estoy mo…

Pero de nuevo el chico la interrumpió, esta vez con un fugaz beso. Fugaz por el hecho de que Gaara (el verdadero, la mera conciencia en ese momento) no dejaba que se quedaba mucho tiempo en esa posición.

Gaara hizo una mueca muy rara, Hinata preocupada se acercó a el.

-¿Te pasa algo?-dijo preocupada, estaba realmente muy cerca de él, pero eso ya no le importaba a ella, en cambio el parecía nervioso, cosa que nunca había pasado, - estas muy raro…

-No es nada.

"No dejare que te acerques a ella", dijo Gaara a Takeru, "eso piensas tu" le contestó este con un simple pensamiento.

-Mi vida… es solo que estoy muy cansado, quédate aquí conmigo y descansare mejor…

A la chica se le encendieron las mejillas.

-Me encanta ese tono de tus mejillas único…- le dijo a la par que sostenía su mentón como había hecho tanto tiempo atrás para darle un dulce beso.

"Entupido cuerpo, para, no dejes que se acerque a ella más…" pero su cuerpo no le respondía.

-Gaara… no seas brusco…- dijo la chica cuando Gaara la empujó de pronto contra la pared,- eso me ha dolido…

"Para, no le vallas a dañar"

"Lograré mi cometido Gaara, y tu no me pararas" le dijo Takeru mientras ignorando el comentario de Hinata había empezado a despojarla de sus ropas.

-Gaa-gaara, para por favor.

-No, ahora no puedo parar…- dijo tras quitarle el pequeño sujetador.

Pero eso era todo lo que ella estaba esperando.

-¡¡Te he dicho que pares!!- dijo empujándole, y recuperando su ropa,- Gaara, ¿Por qué haces esto?

Pero el chico estaba en el suelo tras el empujón de ella, y cuando alzó la cabeza Hinata retrocedió un poco… sus ojos estaban impregnados de ira, sus rasgos eran duros y realmente daba miedo.

El chico se levanto y se dirigió a ella, sus grandes y fuertes manos sujetaron el delgado brazo de la chica y la apretó contra la pared, con una mano sujetaba sus dos muñecas en lo alto y la otra sujetaba su barbilla.

-¿Esto es lo que querías?- dijo Gaara mirándola lascivamente, -quieres que te obligue, y yo quiero ver el miedo en tu cara…

-Gaara no debería hacer esto… yo, te quiero y lo sabes.

La chica estaba confundida, pero cuando él escucho eso, pareció que su furia creció, y apretó las mejillas de la chica con su mano, la chica apretó los dientes e intentó cerrar la boca, no quería que la besara en esa situación. Él por su parte si quería besarla en esa situación, apretó su boca contra la de ella, hasta que finalmente cedió, y a la vez intentó introducir su lengua en la cavidad de la chica, pero su fuerte mandíbula no le dejaba.

"DEJALA, ¡¡para!!, no la toques" Gaara intetaba controlar su cuerpo, pero no podía hacer nada, era más fuerte que él, era la primera vez en su vida que se sentía así, controla a la fuerza… el pensaba que con el Bijuu había tenía suficiente control para toda su vida…

Gaara soltó un suspiro y se alejo de la boca de la chica, pero su mano seguía oprimiendo las muñecas de ella. La miró, su miraba seguía insaciable, sus ojos lo decían todo, quería tenerla entera para él ese día, a la fuerza…

La boca del chico se dirigió al cuello de ella, y comenzó a besarla por todas partes, ella mientras tanto intentaba librarse de él, pero su fuerza no era comparable, no podía usar sus manos para detenerle pues las tenía presa, además, no podía negar que los besos de esa forma eran extraordinariamente estimulantes, "¿Qué estoy pensando?" se dijo de pronto al darse cuenta de ello.

………………

-Shika estoy algo preocupada…- Temari estaba echada junto a Shikamaru.

-¿Qué te pasa?- dijo este incorporándose un poco.

-Es Gaara, esta muy extraño desde ayer, cuando llego Hinata se le veía ilusionado, y ayer todo cambió, estaba frió, y distante no viene a casa y…

-¿Con quien esta Hinata?- dijo el chico interrumpiendo a Temari.

-No se, Kankuro debería estar con ella, nosotros nos hemos saltado el almuerzo, pero ellos deberían estar comiendo ahora.

Shikamaru se levanto repentinamente, y se vistió rápido, Temari le miraba con expresión enfadada.

-Lo siento mucho, -dijo el chico acercándose a ella,- no es que no me fíe de tu hermano, es que Hinata es demasiado inocente.

Y antes de marcharse le dio un beso en la frente a Temari, dejándola sola en la cama.

…………….

-No, creo que fue a su despacho, -Kankuro estaba sentado en la mesa con Ino y Shino, los tres comiendo.

-No deberías ir,- dijo Ino,- interrumpirías a la parejita.

-Yo voy,- dijo Shino finalmente,- tengo la sensación de que algo raro esta pasando, y mientras decía estoy un extraño sonido salió de su chaleco.

……………………….

-Gaara ya esta bi-bien- un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo al notar los labios del chico sobre la desnuda piel de sus pechos.

Ella aún en esa incomoda posición y él aún forzándola, la recorría entera, aunque ya varias veces la cambio de sitio, causándole dolor de espaldas por empujarla una y otra vez contra la pared, aplacando así su deseo de estar totalmente pegada a ella.

Pero de pronto paró, se quedó quieto mirando a ningún sitio, había oído algo.

………………………

-Gaara-sama ¿esta aquí?- Kankuro se acerco a la puerta y llamo.

-¿Por qué pregunta si todos sabemos que esta aquí?

-¡Pasa! – se oyo desde dentro.

Abrieron la puerta pero allí no había nadie, bueno, nadie que ellos buscaran, había uno de los ninjas de la arena haciendo guardia detrás de la puerta.

-¿Y Gaara-sama?

-Salió hace unos minutos, iba con su… eto… con una chica.

-¿Lo ves?- le dijo Kankuro a Shikamaru,- no había de que preocuparse, han salido a dar un paseo juntos, como la gente de su edad.

Pero Shikamaru no parecía conforme con esa respuesta, y menos aún al ver el desorden de la habitación, y la comida que Hinata había llevado allí tirada en el suelo.

-Esta bien, ya podemos irnos.

………………………..

-Hinata-chan ¿estas bien?

La muchacha abrió lentamente los ojos, no recordaba muy bien que había sucedido en los últimos minutos, lo último que recordaba con claridad era como Gaara le daba un brusco golpe que la dejo inconsciente.

Eso le recordó la ropa, se miro y estaba cubierta por una gran manta, ahora si, miró a la persona que la había despertado…

-¡¡¡Take-kun!!!¿como, que…?

-Tranquila Hinata…- dijo el chico sujentádola del hombro para tranquilizarla,- yo solo te … salvé…

-¿Salvarme? Eso es imposible yo estaba con…- giró la cabeza obedeciendo a un gesto hecho por Takeru, y vio allí a Gaara atado de pies y manos, dormido o tal vez sin sentido por un golpe,- no puede ser…

-No se que intentaba, pero iba con mala cara y te llevaba sin sentido, yo…¿hice mal?

-No, tranquilo, gracias por esto, pero es que aún no me lo creo…

De pronto Gaara comenzó a moverse, notó que ya controlaba su cuerpo por lo que se movió con más ímpetu, hasta que logró librarse de lo que sujetaba su boca.

-Hinata-chan ¿esta bien? ¿te ha hecho algo?

Hinata le miraba aún con miedo en su rostro, la cara de Gaara volvía a ser la de siempre, pero aún así… tenía en las muñecas señales de las manos del chico y realmente le dolía la espalda.

-Hi-hinata,- la voz de Gaara sonó dolida, el había notado ese miedo que salía de ella,- yo no… esa persona no era yo…

Pero Takeru ya estaba junto a él atándolo aún más fuerte.

-Si no sabes como tratar a una chica no te acerques a ella.

Hinata estaba muy confundida, no sabía que pensar, quizás lo mejor era irse ya a su aldea y descansar e intentar olvidarse de Gaara.

-Hinata vete rápido, ahora lo dejare ir, es el kazekage y no lo puedo retener, o volveré a tener líos, corre y así no te alcanza de nuevo.

-¿Qué te propones, acaso quieres matarla a ella?

-Eso no te lo crees ni tu- dijo el joven de forma impertinente, yo solo quiero que pierdas tu vida, que dejes de disfrutar, … mentira… quiero que la pierdas a ella, y para ello tendrás que perderlo todo.

-¿Por qué a ella?

-Porque volvió a escogerte a ti antes que a mi… es injusto que todas las personas que compartimos te escojan a ti, pero sabes que eso pasa por que llevas al Bijuu, y no por otra cosa.

………………………..

u.u

realmente creo que escogí un mal día para escribir, descargue aquí mi dolor XD

Bueno ya sabes, muchos bixos y hugs, y plis reviews!!


	12. Chapter 12

Buenas, aquí estoy de nuevo tras una larga espera… este año el verano esta siendo algo movidito xD

-------------------------------------------------

"**La confesión"**

-Hinata, ¿qu-que te ha pasado?

La chica iba andando rápido por las calles, casi corriendo, su rostro estaba mojado en lágrimas.

-Shikamaru-kun… yo… Gaara…- La muchacha apenas podía hablar, y el chico se acercó a ella y le dio un abrazo.

-Tranquila, ya ha pasado…- Kankuro la miraba desde atrás con expresión preocupada,- volvamos a la aldea, Konoha será lo mejor para ti ahora.

-Si, por favor…

…………………………………..

-Gaara, te conozco desde que eras pequeño, he visto tu gran cambio, y he visto como te comporta con ella… -Temari intentaba que Gaara le hablara, el estaba en su habitación con la puerta cerrada, y ella fuera,- ya no eres un bebé, no puedes esconderte tras…

-¿La oyes Gaara-oniisan?- Takeru volvía a estar fuera de Gaara, le agotaba poseer su cuerpo, tenía demasiada voluntad como para estar dentro de él todo el tiempo,- ¿ves lo has logrado? Tu querida Hinata-san se ha ido, y ahora podemos tener problemas con la aldea de la hoja…

Gaara intentaba replicarle, pero las ataduras se lo impedían, no podía moverse y menos aún abrir la boca.

-Muy bien… ahora que he destrozado aquello que más querías, ahora que no la has seguido rogando perdón, ahora creo que es el momento de dar el pequeño toque final a esta función…

Takeru volvió al cuero del hermano.

-Temari-san, -dijo abriendo la puerta,- lo hecho, hecho esta… ya no hay vuelta atrás, ahora solo queda ver como reaccionan allí.

La chica se quedó de piedra sin saber como reaccionar a eso.

-Gaara, si me dejáis irá a Konoha a hacer de intermediaria, yo hablare en tu nombre, debemos guardar las relaciones con ellos.

-Ahora mismo me da igual como vallan las relaciones con esa aldeilla…

…………………………………

-No, no, no, no y no. No es posible que haya hecho eso… el no es así…

-Si lo ha hecho y será mejor que no le preguntes a Hinata por ello, esta muy triste.

-Va-vale…- Naruto intentaba recomponerse del shock causado por el relato de Shikamaru.

-Y debes saber que te lo he contado para que no dejes que se vuelva a acercar a ella.

-Bien, yo haré que eso no pase.

……………………………………

Ya habían pasado 3 días, el tiempo suficiente para que Hinata hubiera llegado a su aldea, y el tiempo suficiente para que le odiara por no pedirle disculpas y contarle lo que realmente pasó.

Gaara estaba sentado en su despacho, llevaba esos tres días dándole de lado a todos sus deberes como Kazekage, salía todos los días para encontrarse con chicas, todo el mundo estaba preocupado por el y eso le encantaba.

"Takeru… déjame ya… o mátame si es lo ibas a hacer, ya has destrozado mi vida y mi reputación"

"No la e destrozado, solo la he devuelto a su estado natural, antes eras así si no me equivoco…"

De pronto Takeru comenzó a notar como una fuerza sobrenatural le expulsaba de aquel cuerpo.

-Estoy cansado, no eres más que un crío,- Gaara estaba de pie y Takeru en el suelo por la fuerza del impulso,- no creo que esto formara parte de tus planes primarios, lucha conmigo, matémonos, pero deja a un lado a la aldea, y deja a un lado a Hinata de una vez.

La cara de Gaara esta transformándose, el Bijuu comenzaba a notarse en el.

Takeru asustado miraba a su hermanastro desde el suelo, y a escondidas hizo unos sellos. De nuevo las ataduras intentaron rodear a Gaara, pero esta vez se lo esperaba y hizo que desaparecieran.

-Llevas días haciendo eso… no va a funcionar.- su rostro se distorsionaba, la habitación se llenaba de arena, la arena aprisionaba a Takeru. El rostro del joven se contraía de dolor, esa fina arena eran como mil cuchillas clavándose en su piel.

El bijuu era totalmente visible en su cara ya, la arena estaba cubriendo ahora la cara de Takeru.

Un fuerte golpe en la ventana hizo que Gaara dejara por unos segundos a Takeru, miró hacía la fuente del ruido y vio un agujero en el cristal.

-Hola Gaara-kun,- dijo alguien entrando por la ventana con tono insultante,- cuanto tiempo…

-Deidara…- Gaara parecía incluso más enfadado, su rostro ya no era apenas apreciable.

-¿Estas jugando con tu hermanito?- dijo mirando a Takeru el cual intentaba respirar en ese pequeño descanso aún cubierto de arena.- Ya veo que no eres capaz de hacer nada por ti mismo, nunca debimos dejarte hacer esto.

De pronto de las manos de Deidara salieron dos pequeñas aves de arcilla las cuales se dirigieron directamente al rostro de Takeru que indefenso, solo pudo gritar. Pero antes de golpearle la arena terminó de cubrirle el rostro.

-Esta es mi presa, Deidara, hoy también será tu turno de morir, "Sarcófago de arena"

Una gran masa de arena rodeo a Deidara, se oyó una explosión y la arena calló dejando a Deidara libre.

-Hoy no eras tu mi presa Gaara… otro día morirás en mi mano…

De pronto desapareció.

-Maldición de nuevo eso…

Se oyó una débil tos, Gaara se había relajado sin darse cuenta cuando Deidara se había marchado, el Bijuu ya no le poseía y la arena había dejado libre a Takeru.

El Kazekage miraba con desprecio a su hermano mientras este intentaba seguir respirando, tosía y escupía arena de vez en cuando. Hasta que alzo la vista y se encontró con esa mirada asesina, el chico no pudo hacer otra cosa, solo bajo la mirada y se hecho a llorar.

………………………………………

-Tsunade-sama, no hace falta llegar a extremos, no ha sido nada de verdad…

-Hinata-chan, no tienes que disimular, Shikamaru me lo ha contado, y esto es algo que no debemos tomarnos a la ligera, el es el Kazekage debe tener más conciencia de sus actos…

Ya habían pasado más de 7 días desde que la chica abandonó la aldea de la arena pero aún no había hablado con Tsunada hasta ese momento.

-¡¡Tsunade-sama!!-Naruto entro sin llamar a la puerta, y gritando, pero al ver a Hinata allí sentada se quedó quieto.

-¿Qué quieres ahora Naruto…?- dijo la Hokage perdiendo la paciencia.

-Yo… eto… ¿puedo decirte algo a solas?

-Hinata por favor, déjame a solas con el un momento, pero no te vallas, aún no ha terminado nuestra conversación.

La chica abandono la habitación, y Naruto empezó a hablar muy rapido y gesticulando mucho.

-Tranquilo Naruto, hablas más despacio, que no he entendido nada…

-Gaara ha venido, ha pedido que le digamos a Hinata que quiere hablar con ella a solas… yo no sabía si decírselo a ella o no, me dijeron que no le dejara pasar, pero no creo que eso que cuentan sea cierto Gaara no es así…

Tsunade suspiro.

-Has lo que veas más conveniente, yo creo que Hinata no debería saber que él esta…- alguien abrió la puerta y la voz se filtro al pasillo,- …aquí.

-Hokage-sama tenemos una reunión y…

De pronto se oyó como alguien corría por el pasillo.

-Naruto… creo que se ha enterado de algo, ve tras ella por favor…

………………………………………..

Gaara estaba en el bosque de las afuera de la aldea, la chica uso su byakugan para saberlo.

Cuando el chico la vio aparecer tímidamente por allí se puso en pie y rápidamente fue a abrazarla, pero ella se apartó y le miró dolida.

-¿Qué quieres Gaara-sama?

-Yo… solo quería volver a verte, el otro día…

-¿Solo eso? Pues entonces me voy, yo ya no quiero nada contigo.

-Hinata-chan, tengo que disculparme por algo…- la voz salió de detrás de la chica, mientras que Gaara estaba allí delante.

La chica se giró un poco, confundida, pero no quería darle la espalda a Gaara, no estaba tranquila.

-Por favor… escuchame.- y un rostro conocido apareció de entre los árboles, Takeru,- yo, tengo la culpa de todo, de verdad que no quise…

El chico se acercaba a ella, Hinata estaba contra un árbol, y ambos chicos enfrente de ella, Gaara le miraba anhelante, suplicante, lleno de deseo y a la vez miedo. Mientras que Takeru tenía la tristeza pintada en la cara, y poco a poco se acercaba a ella.

-Yo, no quiero, dejadme,- dijo ella cuando Takeru impidió que ella se fuera,- dejadme ya.

-¡Hinata!- en ese momento llegaron Naruto y Shikamaru, los dos corrieron hasta su amiga,- ¿Por qué has venido sola?

-Yo… -la chica miró a Gaara, este esperaba que dijera algo pero ella solo bajo la vista y negó con la cabeza,- yo no lo se…

-Yo si lo se Hinata, quieres escuchar la verdad, quieres saber que eso fue mentira, y nosotros queremos explicártelo.

Naruto ahora estaba junto a ella, y sujetaba fuertemente su mano, mientras que Shikamaru observaba aquella extraña situación.

-Takeru… ¿Qué haces con él?, ¿Por qué de pronto venís juntos?

-Es una historia muy larga, por favor solo déjame que te lo expliquemos todo.

Gaara aun estaba con la cabeza gacha sin mirar a ningún sitio, exceptuando las puntuales veces que intentaba robarle una miraba a Hinata. Pero Takeru se había adelantado y acariciaba con suavidad el humedecido rostro de Hinata.

-Hinata… puedes ir a descansar, nosotros haremos que ellos hagan lo que tu decidas,-dijo de pronto Shikamaru,- si lo prefieres puedes hablar con ellos cuando estés más tranquila.

-Gracias Shika-kun.

……………………………………..

-… de modo que yo fui el único culpable de lo que paso la otra noche…- los chicos se encontraban en casa de Hinata, estaban los tres solos en una habitación, pero fuera estaban Naruto con Shikaramu, y Neji esperando alguna señal para entrar.

Hinata escucho dolorida la declaración de Takeru.

-¿Pero por que hiciste que me hiciera eso? ¿Por qué poseías su cuerpo?

Takeru le había contado como había poseído a Gaara y lo que hizo, pero la chica no le entendía.

-Ya sabes de sobra que estaba celoso de Gaara… yo te quiero, y no soportaba la idea de que prefieras estar con él.

-Eso no es todo,- dijo Gaara hablando por primera vez desde que empezaron.- su misión en mi aldea era matarme, la primera vez lo dejo claro, pero... no se por que esta vez no lo hizo.

-Yo… yo no quería matarte… eres mi hermano… o lo más parecido a un hermano que podría tener algún día, pedí que me dieran la misión para evitar que te mataran, pensé que si ellos tenían dominio sobre ti no te matarían.

Ahora Hinata ya no pintaba nada allí, miraba como los chicos abrían su corazón y veía las tristes miradas que tenían.

En ese momento Gaara no tenía nada, ya no era el Kazekage, había dejado el puesto, todo el mundo le esquivaba en la aldea, había vuelto a ser el Bijuu, el "monstruo", y la había perdido a ella, no le quedaba nada, no levantaba la vista del suelo y cuando lo hacía era para mirar a Hinata y al descubrirla mirándole la volvía a bajar deprimido.

-Ya he fallado en mi misión...-continuo Takeru- o mejor dicho, ya saben que e esquivado mi misión, ahora también me buscan para matarme, pero Gaara me salvo... aun cuando yo hice todas esas cosas horribles con él y contigo...

-Gaara no habría dejado que murieras tras saber que le salvaste.

-El no lo sabía ... y aún así lo hizo.

Hinata miró a Gaara, este seguía abstraído en si mismo.

-Takeru, ¿vas a vivir en la aldea de la arena ahora?

-Supongo que soy considerado un traidor, y eso no cambiara... viviré por ahí escondido, pero yo quería que supieras todo esto... por que te quiero, por mi, y por mi hermano...

La chica apenas aguanto el tono de voz en que le hablaba, parecía tan sincero, parecía estar tan arrepentido, y tan triste... unas lágrimas recorrieron sus mejillas, estaba muy sensible, y ese chico la había hecho sentir mal y la había reconfortado a la vez.

-Take-kun... veo que sigues siendo el mismo que aquella vez...

El muchacho al verla llorar se acercó a ella, Gaara los miraba aún triste, pero sin valor de moverse. Mientras Takeru la abrazó y la consoló durante un rato.

-Ahora Hinata, creo que es el momento de que hables con él,- le dijo al oído mientras la abrazaba,- el también merece ser perdonado ¿no crees?

La muchacha se retiró.

-No tengo que perdonarle nada,- le susurro,- déjame a solas con él.

Takeru salió de la habitación, allí seguian los tres chicos esperando de pie y al verle salir le comenzaron a interrogar.

-Gaara-kun...- el chico levanto la vista y de pronto sus ojos brillaron al oírla decir su nombre de aquel modo de nuevo,- lo siento mucho Gaara, debí escucharte... debí confiar en ti.

-Hinata... mejor no digas nada, solo deberíamos olvidar este tiempo...

-De verdad Gaara, - la muchacha se acercaba a él a la vez que él se acercaba a ella,- de verdad que yo te sigo queriendo.

Y con un fuerte beso y un gran abrazo se quedaron en silencio, simplemente apreciando aquello que les había sido devuelto, ese amor que nunca desapareció y que nunca desaparecerá.

En la habitación no se escuchaba nada, en el pasillo de pronto también se hizo el silencio, toda la mansión Hyuga estuvo silenciada durante un solo minuto.

Porque _si lo que vas a decir no es más bello que el silencio... no lo digas..._

---------------------------------------------------

Y aquí doy por finalizado este capitulo... por mi creo que esta bien este final, pero os lo dejare a vuestra decisión, dejen reviews diciendo si este es el final o si quieren más.

Adiós, seguiré escribiendo cuando pueda -


	13. Chapter 13

Hola a todas, despues de ver vuestros perfectos y adorables reviews solo puedo continuar con la historia, de modo que solo cuelgo esto en modo de anuncio, esta historia a acabado realmente, pero al ver que por petición general quereís que continúe lo haré, en una nueva historia, que ya tengo el primer capitulo listo, solo falta que mañana lo pueda colgar en la mañana.

La nueva historia se llamara "El tiempo que pasaste..."

Realmente no me parece un titulo estupendo, pero quería que estubiera relacionado con el tiempo, para de ese modo relacionarla ligeramente con esta historia.

Ya sin más preámbulos solo pediros que os la leáis y me deis vuestra sincera opinión sobre que os parece esa continuación.

Saludos, kisses & hugs


End file.
